Shinobi of the Sengoku
by Riceur
Summary: Crossover between Naruto and few other animes and games, but mainly this is a crossover between Naruto and a VN game named Sengoku Koihime, this crossover has some OC, Naruto/harem. Rated M just to be safe, basically a story about Naruto banished, end up in Hinomoto, do some journey, and has harem, for the MFC OC (Yun), this story cover image is her, just her face though
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and other animes or games from this crossover, they belong to their respective creators.

English is not my first language so maybe I will have a bit problems with grammar and choice of the words so if I made a mistake with grammar, please advise me.

There's some OC in this fanfiction, some of them are just modified characters from other animes (like changing their gender, changing their personalities, or just took their power and place it to my purely made OC).

This fanfiction is a crossover between Naruto and few other animes & games, but this crossover mainly focus Naruto and a VN game named Sengoku Koihime.

And, of course, this is harem.

**[Elemental nation, Konoha]**

Konoha, hidden village of ninja of the fire nation, in the middle of that village, there's a big building, painted in bloody-red colour, the villagers called it Hokage Tower, in that tower, there's someone, sitting behind the desk, that someone is Namikaze Minato, the yondaime Hokage of the Konoha. Looks distressed, as that man was thinking about the past.

Eighteen years ago, when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha, he had used Shiki Fuin to separate the Kyuubi into 2 parts, chakra and soul and sealed them into his own twin children, Natsumi and Naruto with the soul was sealed into Naruto, while chakra was sealed into Natsumi. Yet at the last minute, when the shinigami asked for the payment which is his soul, he hesitated and said he is not ready, which in exchange shinigami said that his life will be cursed.

_FLASHBACK_

"**Mortal, you have summoned me. Name your request, and the price shall be your life."** Minato gulped, then steeled himself. _"Shinigami-sama, I ask you to separate Kyuubi into 2 parts, soul and chakra, and seal the soul into my son Naruto and the chakra into my daughter Natsumi."_ then the Shingami put his hand through Minato's abdomen, and grabbed the Kyuubi, separate it into soul and chakra, and seal the soul into Naruto's stomach and the chakra into Natsumi's stomach. Quickly reacting, Minato put a Hakke no Fuin Shiki and summoned Gerotora, using chakra to inscribe the key onto him before dispelling him back to Mt. Myoboku. The Shingami then tore his hand out and asked "**Mortal. The deed has been done. Are you ready to pay your price?"** _"I-"_, as he is going to said that, he hesitated as images of his village, friends, and most importantly his family flashed through his mind. _"I-I...I'm not ready..."_, upon saying this, he felt like crap. He stood toe to toe with Kyubi, won the Third Great Shinobi War for Konoha, yet he was unwilling to die. The Shinigami, sensing his soul, scoffed at the will of this man, but composed itself and said. **"Your intention of summoning me is noble, though your will is pathetic in comparison. As an exchange, I won't take your soul, but, I will take my payment in the future and what I will take is not you to decide"** said Shinigami. After that, he disappeared.

Minato could only wonder, Shinigami let him off the hook but in the future he will have to pay with another way ? Yet right now he didn't care about that as he felt relieved, in how he would be able to live.

_FLASHBACK END_

At that time he aware that Konoha had been weak after the war, especially after Kyubi attack, so he had to make a gamble, trying to bring Natsumi and Kushina to the ruin of Uzushio to train Natsumi and left Naruto in the Konoha, or trying to take both of his childrens along with Kushina and train both of them.

And so he decided to take the former one, by taking Naruto's status as Jinchuriki as consideration, he hoped that this will make other villages hesitated to attack Konoha as he and Kushina train Natsumi with everything they have in taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, Rasengan, Hiraishin, Uzumaki fuinjutsu, and how to control the Kyuubi chakra. He left Naruto in Hiruzen's care because Naruto only contain the soul of Kyubi and he thought that Naruto would only get in the way of his sister's training. When his family came back, they would introduce themselves and make up for him with the training in some parts of the clan technique but make sure Natsumi would be stronger since she was the clan heiress.

But Minato had forgot to consider one thing : what the villagers, along with the council, will do due to Naruto's status as Jinchuriki and noone knows that he is his son, will they hate him, or will they hail him as a hero.

And of course, caused by the lack of information, the villagers along with the council hate him and treat him as demon with the exception of some peoples like Hiruzen and Ichiraku family that still care for him and treat him as human.

And so...

The day his family had come back, there had been no Naruto to made up for.

He had been banished.

And it had been the day the legend of "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" come back to life.

As if it hadn't been bad enough, many alliances and treaties with other countries and villages were cut off by enraged leaders after they had heard about the banishment of his son

Despite many try, with as many tracking team as Minato could afford, there had been no trace of Naruto, as if he had literally vanished.

But then, they finally had found his traces...

"Hokage-sama" said Minato's secretary, snapping him out of his thought "The team you requested have arrived"

"Call them in"

**[Mino, Gifu castle]**

A young blonde man could be seen lying on the porch of the castle, his head was on the laps of a jet-black hair woman. The wind was breezing as the woman continuously stroking his head lovingly while humming lightly.

'This is peaceful' was the thought of the blond man.

He was 18 years old, he had a long slightly spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes. He was dressed in white yukata with blue wave pattern at the end of it, with a black haori with white fire-like pattern at the end of it hanging over his shoulders (if you have hard time imagining it, just imagine Naruto from Shippuden, with long hair like Minato's but longer, wearing Gintoki's yukata, and with the black haori of shinsengumi). Next to him was a nodachi, with black handle and golden tsukamaki and black & golden sheath with various shapes of the moon as pattern, known as Mikadzuki rested at his side.

This man was none other that Hanamaru Naruto, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto, former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, or now known as Kurama (which is currently in a journey right now because she is bored), and a former Shinobi of Konoha that was located in the east of Hinomoto (in this story, Elemental nation is from different land). If someone from his former home saw him now, without a doubt they would've mistake him for someone else due to how different he is from his former appearance.

As for the woman, she was 19 years old, she had smooth silky jet-black hair which she herself let reached down to cover her back, onyx eyes. Slim figure with B-cup breasts, She was dressed in black plain furisode with one yinyang pattern at the back near neck. Next to her is a kodachi, as a Shirasaya instead of Koshirae, known as Tengoku rested at her side.

This woman is Hanamaru Yun, formerly known as the step older sister of Hanamaru Naruto but now is his fifth wive as well as one of the strongest fighter in the entire Hinomoto and also the member of the Naruto-Squad.

How can Naruto end up here you ask ? Well, this all started from around 6 years ago.

When a certain Uchiha had left Konoha, Naruto and some of his teammates carried a retrieval mission to take back Uchiha Sasuke from sound ninja (and Orochimaru), a fierce battle ensued, little by little his enemy decreased, from Tayuya to Kimimaro from sound ninja, but, same things also happen to his teammates, from Shikamaru to Lee, until only Naruto left that could catch-up to Uchiha. Then, a great battle happen, at the Valley of the End, Naruto fought against Sasuke, with the help of Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto win, and he could drag Sasuke back to the village, but after that, things start to turn bad.

_FLASHBACK_

After he finally succeeded in his mission, he was taken to medic, few days later, after some of his wound healed, he was called by the council, only to be banished from the village by the council for doing his job.

_"Uzumaki Naruto, due to inflicting a fatal injury to your teammate Uchiha Sasuke as well as showing signs of not controlling Kyuubi chakra, we have decided that you will be banished."_ said Shimura Danzo_ "You will have three days to leave. If you won't leave after three days, you will be executed on sight."_

_FLASHBACK END_

The council that is made up of the civilians, clan heads, the elders and even the Hokage had decided that he had been too dangerous to be in the village so they had banished him.

As if that's not enough, the council with their said infinite wisdom had Jiraiya and the toads remove him from the contract, which they done without thinking twice because they only see him as the cause of Minato and Kushina's death.

Sakura, the girl he had a huge crush on, beat him senselessly for hurting her 'precious' Sasuke-kun. Naruto, being too shocked, hadn't do anything to defend himself.

And the matters only got worse.

After the ordeal with Sakura, everyone, beside the Ichiraku's, started turning their back from him. From the Konoha Twelve, his former teacher: Umino Iruka, the three idiots Konohamaru and co, and even the shy Hyuga Hinata, had seen him as a demon.

But, then, that's all only in the past, now...

"""Naruto-sama/Honey ! Yun-chan/Yun-san !""" spoke 6 voices breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. He turned to see a girl with short orange hair and long sidetail (Hiyo), a girl with short brown hair and long sidetail along with spiky bang (Koro), a girl with long black hair and bang that entirely cover her eyes (Shino), a girl with long blonde hair and long ringlets on the each side (Ume), a girl with short emerald hair wearing white hat (Shizuku), and lastly, a girl with grey long hair, with a bang that cover her left eye, with a mini braid with kunai at the end of it and she also wearing a braided headband (Konami).

"Hiyo, Koro, Shino, Ume, Shizuku, Konami ! Is there something wrong ?" He said as he get up and then pat Hiyo, Koro, and Shino as Ume try to hug him from behind and Shizuku and Konami only stand in the front of him while smiling.

"Yes, it's time for lunch Naruto-sama" said Koro "is that so ? Then Koro, what did you cook this time ?" ask Naruto as Koro enthusiastically said "this time we will have oyakodon with extra fried fish for Shino !", hearing that, Shino nod 3 times as a sign that she is happy.

"Well then, let's go before the food gets cold" said Yun chuckled as she get up from her position and patted her clothes to remove the dust while at the same time, Hiyo and Koro took their position in the right side of Naruto, Shino in the left side, and Ume in the front, and Shizuku following them from behind while discussing something with Yun, with Konami behind them while sometimes joined their discussion

As they made it to the residence of Naruto Squad, a lot of wonderful smells filled Naruto's and the rest of the girls's nose with unexpected person already waiting for them in the dining room.

"K-Kuon !?" said the surprised Naruto, "yeah, it's me, you don't mind if I having lunch here right ?". Said the girl with white skin, combined with long black hair and amber eyes, wearing modified black furisode mixed with some western clothes.

"n-no, i-i mean I don't mind...but didn't you busy...don't tell me..." "yeah, i slipped away from the work, heh... I bet Mitsuki and Mugiho are busy searching for me now" said the now smirked girl.

This girl is Hanamaru-Oda Saburou Kuon Nobunaga, or also known as Kuon, the head clan of Oda clan, the ruler of Owari, and also Naruto's first wive.

"*Sigh*... you know Kuon, knowing your habit, I'm sure that Mitsuki-san and Mugiho-san will search for you in this place first you know ?" said Naruto deadpanned at his wive antics, "that's alright, they have checked this place firstly before I came here so, at least I'm free now, and also, Yuina and Run also help me in taking their attention." Said her with a smile, "they all will be really angry you know ?" said him. "then let them be, today's weather is good and I haven't take a break at all for days, a-and also..." said her as her face started to blushed lightly, "i-i have been busy lately so aside from work, I barely spend my time with you... so at least, let me be spend the rest of this day with you, Naruto" said her as her face now blushed completely.

Suddenly a voice spoke "now now, Na-chan, just let her be, I mean, it's not fair if you just spend your time with us alone right ?" Said Yun, smiling wryly, "well then, looks like I have to go now."

"Huh ? where to ?" ask Naruto, "to distract Mitsuki and Mugiho of course, I already had my fill of you and I can eat my lunch anywhere anytime, so enjoy your time with the girls Na-chan." Said Yun with smile, then she prepare herself, bring necessary equipment, and then run to outside.

"*Sigh* thanks Yun... and, sorry." said Kuon apologized with a apologetic smile at the now gone Yun, seeing that, Naruto can only smile at his wife's action and said "so... what do you want to do today, Kuon ?" " nothing, I just want spend my time with you, whether just strolling around to random place or just spend my time here, chatting leisurely with you." said her, smiling with closed eyes while leaning at his shoulder.

"Naruto-sama, you can just spend your time with Kuon-sama, after lunch, we all will leave to do our work." said Koro out of consideration. "yes Naruto-sama, just spend your time with Kuon-sama, we are already playing with you a lot yesterday so we are alright now." said Hiyo supporting Koro as the other girls agreed with them, "everyone, thank you." said Kuon gratefully.

Then as they finished the lunch, everyone other than Kuon and Naruto go to do their daily work such as manage their budget, patrolling, reporting, and other work. Meanwhile Naruto and Kuon strolling around in disguise while enjoying the good weather and brought some clothes and other accessories. They really enjoy the rest of the day to the fullest.

'ah... this is my real home, and they are my real families, I'll do anything to protect this moment." thought him with a smile.

At evening, after escorting Kuon home and receive some scolding from Mitsuki and Mugiho, he came back home, at there, he could see Shino sulking a little bit as she can't spend her time with him. Hiyo and Koro were working together to prepare the dinner. Ume and Shizuku were spending their time by reading book, and Konami taking care of her weapon. Meanwhile Naruto comfort Shino so that she cheered up a little bit, by the time he succeeded, the dinner is ready, as they then eating together happily.

If you ask how Naruto could end up here, well, it's all started from the time he banished, after he banished, thinking that damn council would send Hunter Nin to hunt him down he quickly headed to the west of the continent far out the reach of the hidden villages.

The first day of his banishment had been the same day he had met his best friend and partner.

_FLASHBACK_

The moment Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the familiar sewer of his mindscape in front of the large cage with a small paper that had a 'seal' word on the cage.

_"Eh? Why am I here ?"_ asked a confused Naruto "_Oi, Kyuubi ! Are you in there?"_ which met with a silence. Confused, he ask again _"oii... Kyuubi ! Can your hear me ?!" __**"loud and clear brat !"**_ reply Kyuubi in a booming voice as its eye now visible behind the cage which nearly made Naruto jumped out of his skin. _"Wha-! What the hell, Kyuubi !"_ yelled Naruto_ "you want to scare me to death !?"_, after that, another silence.

_"You're ok there Kyuubi?"_ asked Naruto cautiously _"You are surprising quiet today."_

Another silence.

**_"Brat... I'm... sorry..."_** said the Kyuubi in somewhat somber tone.

_"Eh... come again?"_ was the reply from Naruto

_**"... I'm sorry... It's my fault..."**_ said Kyuubi as Naruto was taken back by what the Kyuubi said. After all, to hear a prideful Biju apologized to a human was something he thought impossible to happen **_"... It's my fault that we're banished... If I only sent a small amount of chakra..."_**

Waving his hand dismissively, said Naruto in an uncaring manner as he turned away from the cage_ "Nah... don't mind it. If you didn't do that, I would be dead because of that teme's technique so compared to that, banishment is much better."_

_**"You don't hold any grudges against me, brat ?"**_asked a surprised Kyuubi. To think this brat held nothing against the one who is the cause of his miserable life was a little bit too unbelievable.

Then again, Naruto is not called 'the unpredictable knucklehead' for nothing.

_"What's the benefits if I held grudges against you? Nothing, I will got nothing from hating you. Even if it happened exactly like what you said, I doubt those council would let me off the hook. Not to mention the rest of Konoha Twelve as well as the villagers and my former teacher already seen me as a demon, well, except the Ichiraku family, so staying in there is not much better than being banished."_ Explain Naruto calmly.

Hearing that, Kyuubi could only stood there, thought over Naruto's explanation, and then chuckled._** "well, after I thought over it, you're right, even if you're aren't banished, you will still be hated by the people from there."**_

Naruto then smirked at Kyuubi's statement and said_ "heh... i told you."_ as Kyuubi smirked too, it then said _**"well, brat, looks like you're not called unpredictable knucklehead for nothing. Well... since the situation become like this, I guess we have to work together for now right ?"**_hearing that, Naruto agreed with Kyuubi, then it continued** "and since we will work together from now on, I guess it's time for me to tell you about my secret."** said it as the smoke suddenly appeared and surround Kyuubi, then after that, Kyuubi's fox form disappeared, instead, in it's place there's a young girl appeared, with red kimono, red hair in twin tail, red eyes, and hourglass figure with D-cup breasts. (just imagine Stella from rakudai kishi no cavalry)

_"well... surprised, brat ?"_ smirked her.

Naruto, of course surprised, after all, he never knew that Kyuubi has human form, and woman on top of that.

Seeing Naruto's speechless figure, with awkward smile, Kyuubi explained it to him_ "well, yeah it's my human form, I know it's shocking but you can say that it's my real form."_

_"w-what !? Kyuubi, you have human form !? Are all of the Biju have human form ?"_ ask him.

_"well, basically yes... my old man give me and all of the Biju human form so that we can live together with human, though I almost never use this form."_ reply her with uncaring manner.

After that Kyuubi explained to him the reason why she attack Konoha twelve years ago.

_"... and so, that's what happened."_ said her, _"any question ?"_ ask her.

_"y-yeah, though what you did say is a little bit unbelievable, but I'll trust you, so you say that I have a sibling that also have your power, Kyuubi ?"_ ask him.

"yeah, but I only know what happened before i sealed, so I didn't know if the other one survived or not, and i think that it's okay for you to know this, the fact that yondaime Hokage is your father, and your mother is my previous container named Uzumaki Kushina." Explained her.

Naruto shocked, he never thought that yondaime Hokage was his father and Kyuubi's previous container was his mother, he almost thought that Kyuubi is lying, but then realized that she didn't have any reason to lie to him.

_"so that's it huh... Hey Kyuubi, do you think they still alive ?" "hmm... normally I would say no because your father has used Shinigami's power to sealed me and your mother is incredibly exhausted after giving birth to you and your sibling, but then again, Shinigami's way of thought always unpredictable, so I could say that there's chance that your parents is still alive."_ answer her_ "a very little one that's it.". _

_"so just a chance huh... well, for now that doesn't matter. What's matter now is that we have to go as far away as possible from that damn village."_ said him, Kyuubi of course agreed, _"yeah, for now what's important is to get away from here, by the way, brat, stop call me Kyuubi, I have a name you know."_

_"then I won't call you by your name if you still call me brat, how's that ?"_ ask him with a smile.

_"fair enough, then by now I'll call you Naruto, and you'll call me by my name, by the way, my name is Kurama, nice to meet you Naruto."_ Said her with a smile.

_"yeah... Nice to meet you too Kurama."_ Said Naruto, also with a smile.

Then they shake their hand and then laugh together. That was the day he meet his first best friend and partner.

_FLASHBACK END. _

And after that, Kurama teach him with everything she have in kenjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Naruto trained himself really hard with two reasons, free Kurama from the seal, and to be ready if Konoha send Hunter Nin at him, they decided to not care about the past anymore and doesn't want to have anything to do to Konoha.

Few weeks after his banishment, Naruto had met a pair of father and daughter with the name Hanamaru Shun and Hanamaru Yun, a former mercenary and also formerly the strongest fighter in Hinomoto and he was adopted by him, changing his name into Hanamaru Naruto, that day also the day where he had met his future fifth wive. Then the man who is now his father trained him to become stronger, along with Yun, Naruto trained in various forms of martial arts, from sword, spear, hand-to-hand combat, and also some unusual weapons like kusaridama (mini scythe with long chain) along with how to control Ki and Aura and how to use some movement-technique like Shukuchi. From all weapons styles that his father taught to him, Naruto show a great progress with sword style, he also show a great progress in controlling Ki and Aura, though for now he still got a long way to go, he himself has a hope that in the future, Naruto would be strong enough to beat his lifetime rival, a man named Bontenmaru.

Two month after his adoption, Naruto had done something incredible, he had created a new technique with the combination of his Ki control, his Rasengan, and his sword style, he had created Fujin, in this technique, he clad his sword with Rasengan, this technique can be used by either wooden sword or real sword, he even can use a tree branch to use this technique, then by controlling his Ki, he can made it longer or shorter as he pleases, this technique proved useful as it's last longer and do more damage than ordinary Rasengan, he can even use this on his spear and other weapons.

At the same time, his sister, Yun, also had created a new technique, after Naruto teach her how to use Shunshin and Kawarimi no jutsu, she combine Shunshin with Shukuchi and created Shunpou, a movement-technique that allows her to move at extreme speed by using as few steps as possible with the help of Ki to strengthen her legs to move even more faster, she even could create afterimage with her speed. Her full speed even faster than both yondaime Hokage and yondaime Raikage.

But then, one year after their creation, their father had passed on because of deadly disease, his last words to them would always be remembered in their hearts.

FLASHBACK.

In his bed, Shun lying there, he is dying, as he has no more times, he gonna say this to his childrens, his last words and his legacy.

_"Naruto, Yun... I want to apologize to you two... sorry that I can't be with you two any longer... sorry that I can't be a good father for you two... and sorry that you two have to carry my burden."_ said him with a sad smile.

_"what are you saying father, you don't have to apologize, you have become a good father to us, you have raised us with love and care and you never mistreated us, so you don't have to apologize."_ said Yun as tears fall onto her cheeks.

_"yeah, Yun-chan is right, you are not a bad father to us... you have take care of us for years, you care for me deeply despite knowing my past... never treat me differently, despite my status as Jinchuriki... so, you're not a bad father to us, and don't worry father, we can take care of ourselves, so now you can rest in peace father."_ Said Naruto while crying a little bit.

_"haha... seems like I has a really good childrens huh... then I has no more regrets... I happy to have you two as my childrens... so, Naruto, Yun, take my swords, and continue to live proudly, for I will leave you two now, sayonara... Naruto... Yun."_ Said Shun weakly as life slowly leaving his eyes, died with a smile on his face.

_FLASHBACK END. _

Shun's death hit hard in their heart, after his death, those two continuously comfort each other for days, as they then went separate ways to do some journey, Yun decided to go early, after she take her father's sword, Nenekirimaru. She decided to go to east meanwhile Naruto go to west with his father's other sword, Yashaou.

And so... they began their journey, as Naruto goes to the west, for several months he wandered the entire Hinomoto and fought many foes (and Onis), he then meet a mysterious person with white hair and X-scar on his face, they then fight against each other, when the white haired man almost lost, he suddenly teleported him to Dengaku Hazama, at there, he landed in the middle of war, he crashed to the rock, and fainted. At that time, there's happen a war named Okehazama war, that war is won by Oda clan led by Kuon. She, her generals, the rest of her army as well as the rest of enemy's army witnessed that incident and regarded him as the 'Heavenly Being of Dengaku Hazama' and Oda's enemy think he is the cause of Oda's victory.

And after that, things began to go hectic, as Kuon sheltered the unconscious Naruto, after he regains his consciousness, he was bombarded with many questions from Kuon, after she listened to all of his stories (which he excluded the Konoha and Kyuubi part), she made a shocking decision which declared him as her husband, this of course got many rejections from both side, one from Naruto as he didn't want to have any relationship with girls right now, and the other from her generals as they still thought of him as suspicious person, but this is Kuon we are talking about, once she decided on something, she wouldn't back down, and this resulted in his duel against her generals, which he reluctantly participated in, but he easily won against three youngsters of Oda, won by a neck against Mugiho, and lose against Mitsuki in pure raw strength competition, though he could withstand three giant axe attack from Mitsuki before fainted.

After that, they finally could accept him as her husband, he finally relented and accept her decision. He then got his own squad which named Naruto-Squad, which at that time consisted of just Hiyo, then increased to Koro, and then Shino, those three are the main member of Naruto-Squad for a while before finally Ume, Shizuku, and Konami joined Naruto-Squad. As time goes by, they began to trust each other, especially between Kuon and Naruto as that feeling turned into love, he also became Mori clan's close friend especially Touko and Koyasha close friend due to their similarity, both in their personality and their hair.

Naruto himself almost lost one of his best friend at Kanegasaki war when he decided to sacrifice himself to become bait to lure most of Oni's army to help Kuon's army retreat, one of his best friend, Tōko or Mori Sanzaemon Tōko Yoshinari, decided to render him unconscious, and then left to hold the line against Onis alone, of course this action could be considered as suicide, and when she is on her last leg, there's someone who rescued her, saved her from her own death, when Naruto came back to Mino from his reunion with Kuon and her general, he and especially Koyasha surprised and really happy to see Tōko again, but he also really surprised when he see a familiar figure stood beside Tōko, the figure that saved Tōko, and that someone is actually Yun.

_FLASHBACK_.

At that time Naruto, his squad, and Koyasha just came back from his meeting with Kuon, Hikari, and Miku (which scared the shit out of him from the clash between Kuon, Hikari, and Miku), he meet an unexpected figure stood at the gate of the Mino.

_"TŌKO/MOM !?"_ said Naruto and Koyasha surprised. _"yeah, it's me gaki, kusogaki. Surprised ?"_ answer her, smirking.

_"bu-bu-but how !? i-i-i I mean I'm glad you still alive but how !? I thought you-" "dead, right ?"_ said her with a smirk.

_"well, it's a long story, but basically I'm saved by a young lady. Heck, you can't believe what I saw when she saved me back then you know, she just suddenly appeared, and then, all of the Onis that surround me suddenly beheaded, she then took me to a cave, taking care of my injuries, and then took care of me for a few days, then take me to the Mino."_ Explained her.

_"then, where she's right now ? I want to thank her for saving you."_ Ask him.

_"then wait a minute gaki, I'll call-" "no need for that Tōko-san, I here now"_ spoke a voice from behind her, the source of the voice is from a black haired, onyx eyes young girl.

_"w-w-w wait !? You're..."_

_"you know her, Naruto ?"_ ask Kuon that just arrived after finishing her task.

_"y-yeah, she is Yun-chan, she's-" " I'm Hanamaru Yun, i'm his sister, well, more exactly his step older sister, but now I decided to become his lover because I love him, nice to meet you."_ answer her.

_"""... EEEEEEEEEEHHHH !?""" _

_FLASHBACK END. _

After that, Naruto was bombarded by many questions from many peoples, either about his adventures at Nagao and Takeda clan, or about Yun, and then Yun dropped a bomb by asking him is he already told them about his past or not. Although he tried to dodge the question by saying yes, she then ask again is he told them ALL about his past or not, that's when he looks away, this of course gained suspicion from Kuon and co, and so, after being urged by almost all of the people present (especially Kuon), he then relented and then told them ALL about his past.

After he done, many of them amazed, after all, who wouldn't amazed from hearing stories about his adventures from different land, a ninja (or Kusa in their terms) with abnormal power and abnormal beast inside his body, along with a prove as he demonstrated his Rasengan and his Kagebunshin, it's not everyday you would hear that.

But, many also angry from his former village treatment towards him, some people that's calm enough regarded Konoha as fool for banishing him for doing his job for whatever reason it is, for those that's really angry, they want to punch those fool for Konoha, although there's extreme case such as Tōko and Koyasha, they almost march toward Konoha with all members of Mori clan, fortunately Naruto, Kuon, all members of Naruto-Squad as well as Mitsuki and Mugiho stop them, Naruto himself says that although he happy that all of his friends (and his lovers) angry for him, he didn't want to have anything to do anymore with his former village and he prefers to live in Hinomoto rather that there.

Few months after that, they finally found the boss of all Onis in Hinomoto, Luis Erica Frois, one of their comrades, is the boss of all Onis in Hinomoto, but at the same time she is also a victim in this case, as she bears two name, Luis Erica Frois and Akechi Juubei Mitsuhide, this became a curse for her as she could see the future that she, as Akechi Juubei Mitsuhide has to betray Kuon even though she is really trust Kuon and think of her as her own sister, this torment her over and over again and so she decided to become the villain so that Kuon will be the one who will kill her and destroy her curse, everyone who hear that sympathized to her and decided to end her misery by killing her and destroy her curse, before she died, she promised them that she will meet them again if she reincarnated, after that, all Onis disappeared, or supposed to be.

The one who create and spread Onis all over Hinomoto is actually not Erica, she just decided to follow the flow and become the villain in this case, the one who actually do it all is actually the heir of the imperial throne of Hinomoto, Yoshino, he sees the current Hinomoto has fallen from it's former glory and vowed to do whatever it's take to regains it's glory.

And thus, an all out war against Yoshino begin, in the middle of war, Naruto meets again with Erica, this time she reincarnated and bears new name as Nankōbō Erica Tenkai, this time she decided to became Naruto's ally and help him to defeat Yoshino and then they succeeded to defeat Yoshino with Naruto stab him in the heart and Yun beheaded him with her Nenekirimaru.

After that, the problem solved and ALL of the Onis in Hinomoto really disappeared this time, no more Onis lurking around, no more case of people being eaten by them and so on.

And so, Naruto had decided to marry all of his lover, with total 5 main-wives (with Yun confessed to him about her feeling and Naruto accept it) which is Kuon, Kazuha, Miku, Hikari, And Yun and few mistresses from all main members of Naruto-Squad, Yuina which is supposedly Kuon's 'Wife', one of Hikari's general which is Kasuga, and Aoi the leader of Matsudaira clan. After that, they spend their day in peace.

A month later, Kuon had found a route to the place she believed to be Nanban, then Naruto and all of his wives (except Yuina because she become Kuon's substitute when she's absent) as well as some people like, Ayana, Karasu and Suzume the twins from Suzuki clan, Tōko and Koyasha the mother and daughter from Mori clan, and Erica as she's basically originated from Nanban too, though she says that Nanban is consisted from many countries so she didn't sure if she could help them.

That resulted in their involvement in the war between revolutionary army against the Empire, which ended up with an alliance between Hinomoto (mainly with Oda, Takeda, Nagao, Ashikaga, and Matsudaira) and the Kingdom, and also an increasement in Naruto's harem, but that's a story for another time.

With some member of the Kingdom came to live in Hinomoto, now Hinomoto enter the era of peace for now, yet that doesn't last long.

One year later, an ancient clan has made a move, a clan named Mibu clan declared a war to conquer all regions in Hinomoto, this war actually a small war, but it's also a war that determine the future of Hinomoto, well, though few couples that fall in love with each other also born from this war, but that's also a story for next time.

After that, peace, just peace in Hinomoto, though based from their experiences, they have to be ready anytime to prevent any chaos that may happen in the future.

But other than that, all of them live a good life.

**[Elemental nation, Konoha]**

Inside Hokage tower, could be seen Minato stood before the Konoha Twelve with his 2 new advisors, Hyuga Hiashi and Tsunade. Added with Uchiha Sasuke, Sai who became the replacement of the Uzumaki Naruto, who was one of the originals, Iruka, Anko, Hana, Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Might Gai and Jiraiya, stood in attendance to the Hokage who also happened to be his student.

But there were 3 new people standing beside the group.

The first one was the famous 'Red Death of Konoha' Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. Even in her 40s, she still looked quite stunning with her crimson hair and athletic body figure. On her left side were her elder daughter and Naruto's older sister by five minutes, Natsumi. She had hourglass figure with C-cup breasts, long crimson hair and violet eyes like her mother. She was the most sought after kunochi in Konoha thanked to her beauty. When Sasuke had tried to get her to go on a date with him, she had beat him senseless since she saw the teme as the reason why her brother had been banished. And the last one is Yamato, one of the jounin that could use wood element as he has the Shodaime Hokage's cell inside his body.

Clearing his throat, Minato said in his serious tone "This will be an S-class mission. Your mission object is to find a person and bring him back here. You are authorized to use as much force as necessary to bring him back to the village..."

Hearing that, everyone nodded their head in understanding. This was a rare S-ranked mission of the highest caliber that could make or break the village and the way the Hokage had said making it clear that failure wasn't an option. For Uchiha Sasuke, this mission was a golden chance that would bring him untold amount of glory and all but legitimize Sasuke's appoint to the position as the primary candidate for being the Rokudaime Hokage, not to mention this would impress Natsumi, his 'chosen wive' to restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory

And then Minato added with an authorized tone as he shuddered "...And the most important thing is he must be alive and mostly unharmed at all cost. Or else.. my wife will not leave all of you and me alive..."

"Don't worry Minato-kun. I and our daughter will go with them to make sure of that." said Kushina as she flooded the room with killing intent which made even Minato threw away the idea of objecting his wife's decision

"Who is the object of this mission, Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura curiously, wondering who could the possible target could be while other people had already had a hint about who they would bring back judging from how Minato stressed the 'alive' and 'unharmed' part, not to mention Kushina and her daughters in the team. Well, that could be because to Sakura, this was a chance to make her 'precious' Uchiha-kun fall in love with her.

"The target of this mission is... my son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" said Minato in dead serious tone.

**And... That's it, I guess. For now I bet some of you could guess from which anime this crossover is, but in case you didn't know, this is a crossover between Naruto, Sengoku Koihime, Akame ga Kill, Samurai Deeper Kyo, with a slight Bleach and Touken Ranbu. I had a hard time writing this crossover, especially between Sengoku Koihime and Samurai Deeper Kyo because Samurai Deeper Kyo current storyline is actually about 2-3 decades after Honnouji incident, basically about 20-30 years after Kuon supposedly die in Honnouji (and yet she's still alive), some characters here also historically the parent of some of Samurai Deeper Kyo characters, like Hifumi who is Hikari's general, she is actually Sanada Yukimura's father, and Aoi, she's also actually Benitora's father, and so I have to alter this story greatly so that I could write this story like Yukimura is actually Hifumi's sibling and Benitora is also Aoi sibling, and I also have to make Sekigahara war never happen, because if that happens, Yukimura would really hate Aoi. Actually I already have some pairings to some characters in this story so please don't request pairings to me, and don't expect a fast update because I'm basically busy IRL, from school's stuff etc.**

**Note : ah... I hate autocorrect in my keyboard**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : although I have warned all of you from chapter 1 that I can't update fast, I would still apologize for the long update, and again, English isn't my first language, so I'm apologize if I have wrong grammar or word choice. **

Before we start the chapter, for you who want to know the members of Naruto's harem that's married to him, this is the list.

1\. Hanamaru Kuon / Hanamaru-Oda Saburou Kuon Nobunaga, the leader of Oda clan, the ruler of Mino and Owari, known as 'Suzaku no Hime' (Princess of the Vermilion Bird).

2\. Hanamaru Kazuha / Hanamaru-Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru, the leader of Ashikaga clan, officially a shogun and also ruler of Kyoto, known as 'Sen no Ha no Hime' (Princess of the Thousand Blades).

3\. Hanamaru Miku / Hanamaru-Nagao Miku Kagetora, the leader of Nagao clan, the ruler of Echigo, known as 'Echigo no Ryu' (the Dragon of the Echigo).

4\. Hanamaru Hikari / Hanamaru-Takeda Hikari Harunobu, the leader of Takeda clan, the ruler of Shinano, known as 'Kai no Tora' (the Tiger of the Kai).

5\. Hanamaru Yun, formerly known as the step sister of Hanamaru Naruto, the strongest Onna-Musha (female Warrior) in the entire Hinomoto, though now she's just a blacksmith, known as 'Seiryu no Hime' (Princess of the Azure Dragon).

6\. Hanamaru Hiyo / Hanamaru-Kinoshita Tokichiro Hiyoko Hideyoshi, his left hand in Naruto-Squad, nicknamed 'Saru' (monkey) by Kuon for her agile movements.

7\. Hanamaru Koro / Hanamaru-Hachisuka Koroku Koroko Masakatsu, his right hand in Naruto-Squad, secretly being called as the 'mother' of Naruto-Squad.

8\. Hanamaru Shino / Hanamaru-Takenaka Hanbee Shino Shigeharu, his strategist in Naruto-Squad, known as 'Koumei O Shinogu Mono' (the one who surpasses Kongming).

9\. Hanamaru Ume / Hanamaru-Gamo Chuzaburou Ume Masuhide, one of his generals in Naruto-Squad.

10\. Hanamaru Shizuku / Hanamaru-Kodera Kanbee Shizuku Yoshitaka, his second strategist in Naruto-Squad, known as 'Shigen O Shinogu Mono' (the one who surpasses Shiyuan).

11\. Hanamaru Konami / Hanamaru-Hattori Hanzo Konami Masahige, his bodyguard, his spy, his information gatherer, and also his assassin, you could say that she is Naruto's Anbu.

12\. Hanamaru Yuina / Hanamaru-Saito Kichou Yuina, supposedly Kuon's 'Wife', rarely comes to battlefield but actually a strong fighter.

13\. Hanamaru Kasuga / Hanamaru-Baba Minonokami Kasuga Nobufusa, one of Hikari's general and also her advisor, known for her wisdom.

14\. Hanamaru Aoi / Hanamaru-Matsudaira Jirosaburo Aoi Motoyasu, the leader of Matsudaira clan, the ruler of Mikawa, Kuon's childhood friend.

15\. Hanamaru Akame, former member of the Night Raid, now is the member of Naruto-Squad, known as 'Oni Ken no Akame' (Akame of the Demon Sword).

16\. Hanamaru Spear, the daughter of the former prime minister of Empire, now the member of Naruto-Squad, known as 'Kaze Yari no Hime' (Princess of the Spear of Wind).

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and other animes or games from this crossover, they belong to their respective creators.

Note : for those who read Samurai Deeper Kyo, surely you know that Bontenmaru is Masamune Date, but in this story Bontenmaru and Date Masamune is a different person. Masamune Date in this story is from a game named Sengoku Hime 4, well, just her design though because I never played or watch that game's walkthrough but I just coincidentally found her image when searching for anime girl a long time ago and I like her design, but her personality is count as OC because I didn't know her real personality.

Chapter 2

**[Mino, Gifu castle]**

"excuse me, is Kuon in there ? I'm here to send her the thing she requested to me !" said Yun as the three youngsters of Oda came out from the gate.

"oh Yun-sama, Kuon-sama is inside, just come in please." said Wakana as she let Yun in, "nee, nee, Yun-sama, are you free this evening ? If so can I spar with you again Yun-sama ?" ask Wanko excited, "fufu, let me see... yes I'm free this evening, where do you want to spar, Wanko ?" ask her with a smile, "at the training field near arena please, I want to ask you for some advice !" "evening, at training field near arena right ? got it, I'll remember that, do you want to join us too, Wakana ?" ask her to the red haired youngster, "ah, yes ! I also want to do it too, please give us your guidance, Yun-sama !" said Wakana as she bow toward Yun, "fufu, Wakana-chi, didn't Mitsuki-sama order you to patrol the area around Owari this evening ?" said the purple haired youngster, "geh... please don't remind me that Hina." said Wakana as she wears a displeased face.

Who are they you ask, let me introduce them to you, they are the three youngsters of Oda, the three people that became general in Oda's army at young age, the red haired one is Wakana or Sassa Kuranosuke Wakana Narimasa, she is the leader of black Horo army and a talented spearwoman, she's a carefree person and a little bit tsundere, she likes Naruto. Then there's the brown haired one, her name is Wanko or Maeda Matazaemon Wanko Toshiie, the leader of red Horo army and a good spear user, if I had to describe her, she's like a dog, just that. And lastly, the purple haired one, her name in Hina or Takigawa Hikoemon Hina Kazumasu, she's from ninja clan, the leader of Takigawa army, and a talented swordswoman, she is the most relaxed one among the three youngsters of Oda.

"haha... too bad huh, Wakana ?" said Yun, the mentioned girl could only bent her body sluggishly, "well... how about this, I'll tell Na-chan to accompany you in your patrol, how about that ?" ask Yun, upon hearing that, Yun gained her attention, "really ?" "yes, I promise" Wakana's face immediately brighten up, "okay, it's a promise alright !" and after saying that, Wakana immediately went to her residence to prepare herself to meet Naruto.

And after that, she come in to the castle, leaving Wanko and Hina with their work.

She then has to search for Kuon around the castle, then she found Kuon in her garden, "Kuon !" "Yun ! what's matter ? you look like you're in a hurry.", "nah, just running around the castle, searching for you, here, your requested item." After she said that, she give Kuon a long wooden box, inside the box is a katana, with black handle, white tsukamaki, black tsuba with the shape of eight petals flower, along with black sheath.

"this is Samonji, I just reforge your old sword that broke when you fight against Tokito, I made this by applying Muramasa's technique along with some material from danger beast. And also, I have made the sheath stronger by using danger beast bone instead of wood, so it became a little bit lighter, as for the sword, because I made this from your old sword, I think you won't have a problem with speaking to Samonji." said Yun.

After hearing that, Kuon draw Samonji from it's sheath, when the blade out from it's sheath, could be seen a beautiful pure-white coloured blade, with a hamon that shaped like a flame that burn brightly, amazed by that sword, she then close her eyes, take a deep breath, and then the sword shining brightly, a sign that she's speaking with her sword. Then after that, she sheathed the sword and begin to test it by trying to do an Iai, then continued by doing multiple slash and ended with a slash to the stone that Yun throw to her, the stone cut into two and her sword didn't even have a scratch.

"umu... it's a really good sword, Yun. Thanks for fulfilling my request, now, how much is it ?"

"this time it's free, but I will charge you higher than normal blacksmith for next time." said her.

"hmm... make sense to me, a normal blacksmith couldn't make a sword this good so that's alright I guess." answer Kuon, "so... Yun, this sword isn't the only thing you want to give to me, right ?", hearing that, Yun stiffen, then sighed as she goes to nearby porch, sit down, and said "yeah... but this thing is not a thing, it's an information" with serious face, "it's about Na-chan and those bastards from former Empire." this time, Kuon shift all of her attention to Yun, "tell me the detail." ask her as her face also turned serious.

" firstly, the corrupt nobles escaped from Kingdom and just arrived at Sakai this morning, i have informed this to Kazuha, but unfortunately, Sakai is outside her jurisdiction, I also have informed this to Hikari, Miku, Makoto, and Aoi as precaution." report her.

"umu... umu... i understand, for now we just have to increase our security, though I bet Kazuha and Hikari already sent some of their spies to investigate about it, what about the other one ?" ask her.

"about Na-chan, Kurama just came back from her journey, and according from what she knows, Konoha already made a move, they already sent all members of Konoha twelve as well as few people such as his sensei, and also his mother and sister to take Na-chan back to their village. Fortunately Kurama hurriedly came back here, so we could know about this earlier, judging from their speed, she predicted that they should have been arrived at Hokkaido by now. Based from her report, the Konoha twelve now could be said worse than when they are six years ago." report Yun as she massage her temple, gaining a headache from all troublesome information she just reported.

"ah... that's a really troublesome news you just reported to me" said Kuon as she pinch the bridge of her nose, "isn't ? Kurama herself currently try to relay this news to Kazuha, Hikari, Miku, Aoi, Makoto, and also Date... *sigh*" said Yun.

"should we told Naruto about this ?" "i think we should, though Kazuha, Miku, Hikari, and Aoi surely would rushed here as soon as possible after they heard about this news" said her while chuckled, "yeah, I could imagine that" said Kuon with troubled smile.

"oh, and also one thing Kuon, according to Kurama, his sister is the most reasonable one from those group, you should advice Na-chan to has a conversation with her." "huh ? shouldn't you the one who must do it ?" ask Kuon, "i will, but I need you give him the detail about this information, because after this I will have a spar with Wanko, and after that I have to go to mount Osore, my wounds haven't fully healed yet and that place is the perfect place for me to heal my wounds." said her.

"ah... it's tough for you isn't ? I heard from Spear that you force yourself to use Shunpou continuously for more than half day and you also have to force your body to use Hinokami Kagura for a long time along with Mizuchi and Seiryu at that time in Sekigahara right ?" ask her,

"well, yeah... actually the damages from using Shunpou and Hinokami Kagura style isn't that bad, my legs already fully healed when Kyo use his blood to heal us, my only problem now is the side effects from using Mizuchi and Seiryu too much at that time, my right hand pretty much damaged from that war, though it's not at the state where it couldn't be healed at all. Well, I can say the same to you right ? I know that you also used Suzaku too much at that war." said Yun as she pointed her finger toward Kuon.

"yeah, almost my entire body burned from using that technique, but my wounds already healed by him too, so I didn't have any problem with my body right now, well... except from me being really bored from work right now." said Kuon with smirk, at her remark, those two laugh together.

"... so... for how long ?" "... 5 days at most, I will go tomorrow, well, just use this 5 days to spend your time with Na-chan, Kuon, the rest of the Naruto-Squad will go with me to there for the hot springs in there after all." said Yun with a smirk.

"w-w-what are you talking about Yun !?" "well, I'm just want to say that I have made a good chance for you. Just imagine it, 5 days, without anyone else to disturb you two, it's a perfect chance right, well that's only if you have done all of your work." said her with smile while closing one of her eye. Kuon, imagining that, and that successfully made her face as red as tomato, with a smoke come out from her head, then she start to fidgeting restlessly, seeing that, Yun could only laugh and that made her face become redder if possible.

"well, Kuon, do you, by any chance, didn't want it ?" "n-no, I want it ! I really want it ! but it's just embarrassing..." said Kuon while her face still blushed, seeing that, Yun could only chuckled "haha, that's not a problem, you could just spend your time with Na-chan leisurely, find the right mood, and then do it."

"that's not an advice I want to hear from you..." said the deadpanned Kuon, "*cough* anyway, Yun, when do you think they will arrive here" ask her, "i don't know, you should ask Kurama about that. Though I'm very sure they need more than a week to come here from Hokkaido, considering they need to search any information about Na-chan too." said her.

"i see... well, we couldn't do anything about it. For now we should just increase our guard, hopefully they wouldn't give us any big problem." said Kuon, "agreed." reply Yun, then she get up from the porch, walk to Kuon's side, and then has a handshake with Kuon, "well then, Kuon, I will go now, take care !" "yeah, you too, take care !" said her, then Yun leave the castle to the Naruto-Squad's residence, inform Naruto about what she knows right now, then request him to go to accompany Wakana this evening, then go prepare her weapons, and then goes to Ichiraku to have some dinner, then go to training field near arena, waiting for Wanko to arrive.

* * *

**[Somewhere in Hokkaido, near the east border of Hokkaido]**

"well, so far so good I guess" said an silver haired old man as he looking around.

"Jiraiya-sama, where do you think we is ?" ask an one eyed man with white hair and mask that cover most of his face.

"according to the information we got from people who live here, we are in Hokkaido, apparently this is the nearest region from Elemental Nations's land and also the northernmost region of this land." said him.

"hmm... so, do we have any information about 'him' ?" "not much for now, we only know that he live in this region and he is pretty famous in this place." said Jiraiya, "is that so... well, doesn't matter, we'll take him back to our village no matter what." said Kakashi.

After he said that, Jiraiya suddenly remember what happened in the past, it's about six years ago, around a month after Naruto's banishment, he (and the rest of that village) got a really big surprise, Minato's return to the village, his return is accompanied by Kushina and their children, a daughter named Natsumi, at first all of them (Jiraiya and the rest of the village) really happy, but their happiness suddenly disappeared after they know that the 'demon child' that they banished a month ago is the SON of Minato and Kushina, after they know that, they happiness turned into a horror.

_FLASHBACK. _

In the Hokage office, a smug Tsunade was having a drink with Jiraiya as she let out a satisfied sigh. Beside the damn paperwork, no more 'demon child' to worry about, no more headache from the council's wailing about eliminating the 'demon child', more time for alcohol and gambling. Life was good.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, an Anbu frantically entered the Hokage office and said in a mess up manner "Hokage-sama! we have an emergency ! the Yondaime..." "Hold it! Hold it! What did you you just say?" asked Jiraiya as he choked the alcohol he was drinking. "The Yondaime, Jiraiya-sama ! The Yondaime is still alive along with his family !" said the Anbu as Tsunade jumped out of her seat.

"What the hell are you saying !?" yelled Tsunade but before she could say anything anymore, a tri-prong kunai flew into the office. As the kunai embedded into the ground, Namikaze Minato along with his wife, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina and a red haired girl who were about Naruto's age appeared in a flash of yellow.

"It has been a while since the last time we met, Tsunade-sama" said Minato with a small smile, "Long time no see, Tsunade !" said Kushina brightly as Tsunade gasped. 'oii.. oii.. what in the world was happening? didn't Minato and Kushina died after sealing the Kyuubi inside that 'demon child'? Why were they still alive? And who was that girl ?' was her thoughts.

"Mi... Minato...?! what... how... but I thought..." sputtered Tsunade as what she wanted to say just kept dying in her throat before it could be said.

"um... well... at first, I didn't even believe it myself... " said Minato as he scratched his head awkwardly, "... well, It started like this..."

(20 minutes later)

Tsunade was very nervous as she tried to keep her face straight, what Minato had just said while was incredible, it also scared her.

"so, let me sum it up." said Tsunade slowly so she wouldn't miss any points "first of all, there was a strange man wearing an orange mask attacked and extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina. At that time, Minato decided to use Shiki Fuin in order to separate Kyuubi into 2 parts which is soul and chakra and sealed the chakra inside your elder daughter, Natsumi while the soul was sealed inside the de... I mean your son, Naruto. For some unknown reasons, the Shinigami spared your life but said that there would be prices to pay in the future. Using that, you decided to faked your and Kushina's death and left the village. You two brought Natsumi along in order to train her in using Kyuubi chakra while Naruto was left in Konoha."

"yes, that's the gist of the plan." answer Minato "at that time, Konoha had been weak and while I might kill the man that attacked us but we wasn't sure if that man had allies or not. With the training, Natsumi would be prepared if there were more coming and despite our personal feeling, we had to left Naruto at Konoha since his jinchuriki status would make the enemy villages think twice before attacking Konoha. I hope Hiruzen-sama had taught him not to have a big head from the villagers treating him like a hero." hearing that, Tsunade flinched at what Minato said and this didn't go unnoticed by Natsumi.

"did Hiruzen-sensei know about this?" asked Jiraiya quietly.

"no, he didn't, we di-" said Minato but before he could finish what he wanted to say, an impatient Kushina butted in, "ok, enough talking and rambling ! Please quickly bring Naru-chan here, Tsunade ! i want to see my son and Natsumi need to meet her younger brother ! and we need to make it up for him after the time he had to stay here by himself ! we are his family !"said Kushina loudly as Tsunade and Jiraiya started to sweat like crazy, and so, after swallowing loudly, Jiraiya spoke carefully.

"... um... well... Naruto isn't here..." but he was cut off by Kushina, "Is he training? then call an Anbu and bring my son here right now!" said Kushina as her temper started to rise, "... well... no... actually Naruto..." said Jiraiya as he struggled to said the truth, "Is he on the mission?" ask Minato as he tried to calm his wife down.

"... no..." said Tsunade as she could feel the dread of what she was going to say "... Minato... Kushina... actually...Naruto..."

"Tsunade ! Where is my son ?!" Kushina finally lost her calm as she jumped from her seat and yelled angrily "I demand you to bring my son to here right now!".

Swallowing another lump, Jiraiya gathered all of his courage before it could dissipate into the air and said what would bring the legend of 'Hot-blooded Habanero' back to life

"... Kushina... The truth is... Naruto... was banished... a month ago... he is no longer in Konoha now..."

_FLASHBACK END. _

And after that, a carnage begin, under Kushina's wrath, all members of the council almost beaten to the dead by her, just by remembering that, Jiraiya could only shuddered, even till now, he still terrified by that.

"is everything okay Jiraiya-sama ?" ask Kakashi lazily as he looked toward Jiraiya with concern.

"ah... no... nothing... just remembering the past." said him as he looked toward Kushina who was having conversations with Natsumi.

"ah..." said him as he understand what Jiraiya mean as he also started to remember that nightmare.

Yep, after that incident, with the return of their beloved Yondaime Hokage, the villagers of Konoha had arranged a very large festival to celebrate the return of their beloved 'Hero' and for 'The Princess of Konoha'.

The festival itself should have been a success if the status of Naruto being the son of Minato hadn't been revealed by the Yondaime Hokage himself. Needless to say, many civilians rained down by a feeling of horror as they started to hailed Naruto from the 'demon child' to the 'hero' just so that they could get on the Namikaze's good side and didn't get the 'Nightmare of the Konoha' (read : Kushina) come to get them, though their attempt is futile as Minato had Anbu to gather the information about who's doing what to Naruto as one by one the villagers started to get their punishment.

Then Tsunade stepped back to let Minato take back the Hokage's position, a large operation with the participation of many Anbu, Jounin and Chunin had been executed in order to find and retrieve the 'Yondaime's son ', but somehow, Naruto had disappeared and left without a single trace, and the toads couldn't even reversed summoned him since they had removed Naruto from the contract.

And everything had just kept getting worse.

When Minato and Kushina had asked the Konoha twelve about Naruto, most of them hadn't known much about their son beside being short-tempered, like to play pranks on others people yet very protective toward his friends, always training by himself as well as always seeking the attention and recognition from the villagers and finally, being an unpredictable knucklehead. The 2 people who knew Naruto best were Hinata since she had spent so much time stalking him and Ayame since she along with Teuchi had interacted with their favourite customer for a long time. At that time, Hinata hadn't provided much information aside from the same information both Minato and Kushina had received as she had just kept crying and repeatedly mumbling apologies for seeing Naruto as 'demon child', as for Ayame... well, Namikaze's family couldn't hold a meeting with both her and Teuchi as those two also disappeared after Naruto banished, and strangely, like Naruto, they also couldn't find a single trace about their whereabout.

But that isn't the worst that happened to the village.

After the other villages had heard the banishment of Naruto, with just in one week after Minato become Hokage, every alliance Konoha had earned from the missions Team 7 had done had been broken by many angry leaders. Wave country, Spring country and so on. The only the alliance that Konoha has is only between Konoha and Suna but that alliance itself doesn't last long, after Gaara become Kazekage, he had ordered an order to kill Konoha's Shinobi on sight if they dare to enter Suna's territory, and he also personally come to Fire Nation's Daimyo to broke the alliance proof in the from of that very Daimyo.

Not to mention that 3 years ago, there's someone who caused a ruckus at Konoha and that someone is a girl that is around Natsumi's age at that time, she's even stronger than Kushina. When she and Minato had fought against each other, they got a draw with both sides heavily injured, then she disappeared after the fight without any trace, though one day after that, Minato and his family look like they just got a shocking news judging from their expression.

Remembering that, Jiraiya could only shake his head as he could only hope that when Naruto came back, everything would become better...

* * *

**[Owari, near the border with Mino] **

Could be seen an army led by two people in the front, they just finished patrolling area around Owari and now on the way home.

"achoo" sneeze Naruto, "brrr... is it just me or it's really cold right now ?"

"no ?... I also think it's pretty cold right now, well, it couldn't be helped Naruto-sama. I mean look at your clothes, you only wear a single Yukata, so it's naturally makes sense if you're feeling cold right now." said Wakana. "hmm... well, makes sense to me, hey Wakana, i want to eat ramen right now, want to come along ?" ask him, "yes ! I also want to eat ramen too right now." said Wakana brightly "okay, to Ichiraku then." said him as those two then go together to ramen shop named Ichiraku, leaving their army.

Meanwhile, the rest of their army could only look at them with happy face. "... hey, those two really get along doesn't it ?" said a soldier, "yeah, Wakana-sama really gets along with Naruto-sama." said another soldier with happy face, "well, doesn't those two look really cute together, I mean... we rarely seen Kuon-sama together with Naruto-sama outside the palace, so we never know how they really act with each other." "yeah, I hope Naruto-sama willing to take her as his wife too." said other soldier while hoping for that, "yeah I hope that happen." said another one as they then see Wakana happily chat with Naruto with bright blush on her face.

"""..."""

_'i hope those two get married already'_ thought them all in unison.

FYI, most members of black Horo army are adults and all of them think of Wakana as either their daughter or their sister, and they also support Wakana feeling towards Naruto, and Kuon already give her consent.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku...

"irasshaimase... ara ! Naruto-kun, Wakana-chan ! welcome in !" said a familiar girl as she greeted Naruto and Wakana.

"ah thank you, then I'll order the usual Ayame-nee !" said Naruto "ah, me too Ayame-san !" follow Wakana, "okay ! the usual then right ? then one miso ramen with extra fishcakes and one miso ramen with extra garlic, pickled ginger and onion, just wait for a few minutes please !" said Ayame cheerfully while Naruto and Wakana take a seat at their usual seat, in the front of the counter.

Now, maybe some of you wonder why Ayame and Teuchi could be in Hinomoto. The answer is when Naruto banished, they also ready to leave Konoha, and so, around 2 days after Naruto leave, they also go on a journey, leaving their shop almost entirely empty, but that doesn't answer the question of why they're in Hinomoto right ? well, actually they didn't go right to Hinomoto, at first they went to Wave country and live there for some time, then when they heard that Naruto go to mysterious land beyond Elemental Nations's border, they also decided to go there, when they arrived there for the first time, their first impression is that's an unpleasant journey as they countered a group of bandits, though they immediately saved by a man, and that man is actually Shun, as he then led them to a town and then help them by giving them some money, when they asked him why he helps them, this is what he said.

"it's not wrong to help each other right ?"

His words leave a deep impression to them, and so, after that they decided to live there for sometime, around one year after that, they finally meet again with Naruto, though in an unexpected way. Well... they meet again with Naruto when he is on a date, with him bringing Kuon who neglect her own work (again) to there after he heard about a tasty ramen shop around Owari.

Well, enough about the past, now we come back to present.

Few minutes after those two order their ramen, their ramen are ready and now delivered toward their table.

"alright ! here is your ramen ! please enjoy !" said Ayame cheerfully, ""okaaay... thanks Ayame-nee / Ayame-san !"" said those two at the same time as they then started eating their ramen, after they done, they just sit there while chatting with each other.

"nee... Naruto-sama, are you okay ?" ask Wakana with concerned voice, "huh... what do you mean by that ?" ask him "i mean, Naruto-sama, are you okay right now ? considering what we just heard before our patrol." " ah, 'that' huh... well, honestly, I don't care about that, you know that i prefer to live here rather than there right ? so don't worry about that, I won't go there EVEN if my biological family are there, my REAL family are here after all, and so is my home." said him as he reassured her, "...yeah... you're right, Naruto-sama's home is here after all... not there, yeah... thank goodness." said her relieved.

And so, yeah... Naruto knows that his parents are still alive, but, the question is, how did he know that his parents are still alive ? did he got this information from someone ? did he accidentally met them in his journey ? or did he had come back to his village again ? the answer is he got this information from someone. He got it from Yun, around 3 years ago, after he finally reunited again with Yun after he came back from Shinano, well, after he finally told them ALL about his past, more likely after he and the rest of his friends (and lovers) prevent Tōko and Koyasha from marching straight from here to Konoha with all member of Mori clan. He then ask Yun about what happened in her journey, and her answer is really surprised him.

_FLASHBACK._

At evening, after he calmed Tōko and Koyasha down.

"but still... I never even expect to meet you again right here right now you know, Yun-chan ?" said Naruto as he sit on the porch of his residence.

"neither did I, you know ? I just came back from my journey and when I just arrived at Asakura's territory, that place already filled with Oni's army you know ?" reply her as she also sit on the porch.

"is that so... anyway, Yun-chan, could you tell what happened in your journey ?" ask him.

Chuckled, "it will be a long story you know ?" "no problem, we have a lot of time right now." said him with a smile.

"fufufu, well, you see... I visited your village, Konoha." said her which surprised him, "w-w-WHAT !? you visited that damn village !?" ask him.

"yeah... honestly I visited that village to see which fools who treat you badly in the past, I also tried to search for Ichiraku family but couldn't found them, so I could only guess that they have moved somewhere." said her.

"ah, yeah, actually Ichiraku family have moved here, they have open a new restaurant at Owari." explain him.

"then that's explained why they disappeared from the village." said Yun as she nodded her head, "anyway, putting that aside, because I assume that most of the villagers is the culprit for your mistreatment in the past, I decided to caused a ruckus there." "oh... haha that's a good news to me ! so, what's your impression towards them ?" ask him excitedly.

"honestly, the ninjas there are mostly disappointing, even the Konoha twelve that you have told me about aren't much of a challenge, even that bastard Uchiha couldn't do much against me, heck, what kind of lighting ball that Chidori is ? your Fujin and my Mizuchi is even stronger than that." said her mockingly.

"haha, probably because he is too cocky that he really underestimate you ! well, he got what he deserved though, I could imagine he is really pissed that time." said him also in a mocking tone.

"oh he really is, he even kept saying that I don't deserved this power and my power should be his instead. Well, because he gets in my nerve, I just kicked his head, pin his right hand with my foot, and then stab it with Nenekirimaru, haha, you should see what kind of face he made when I do that, especially when I said that he is weak." said her while chuckled.

"he... so, what happen after that ?" ask him.

"i'm recuperated from my injuries." answer her flatly.

"eh ? h-" "before you ask, yes, I injured, remember, I said 'mostly', some of them put up a good fight against me, though they still lose, but, one person, just one person that could fatally injured me, and that person is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and the one who supposedly is your biological father." said her, this really surprised Naruto that he became speechless from that.

"wha..."

"yes, your biological father is still alive, even your mother and the one who supposedly is you sibling also still alive." said her as she looked into his eyes seriously.

"i-i-is that so..." stutter him, "h-how are they ? what did they looked like ? do they rememb- no, do they know me ?" ask him nervously.

"yes, they know you, they are fine, Minato really looks like you, your mother, Kushina, Is a red haired tall woman with your old personality before you meet father, meanwhile your sibling, Natsumi is looks like your mother but she's calmer than your mother." answer her.

Silence was all he could give as he looked at the floor.

"*sigh* just so you know Na-chan, I had a conversation with them, and you know, they are really sorry for what happened to you, especially Minato as he also really stressed from the job of being Hokage because according to them, that village is slowly but surely become rotten, they really want to meet you but at that time, I know that you'll be shocked and maybe really angry, so I didn't tell them about your whereabout."said her as she tried to comfort him.

"... thanks." said him in a low voice, "... for not telling them about my whereabout, I... I don't think that I'm ready to meet them yet, you know, after being left alone for more than a decade, I can't think of them as family anymore, it's just... it's just that i-"

"now now, stop saying those depressing thing, the more you said that the more depressed you'll be, just forget it... just forget it okay ? I'll be here for you, we'll be here for you, as your sister, and as a woman who already fall in love with you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, so... cheer up, okay ? it'll be okay, right... everyone ?" said her as she place her index finger on his mouth, then she open the door behind her as the surprised group of people fall down as the door where they hide couldn't support their weight anymore.

"Kuon !? everyone !?" said the shocked Naruto as he could see Kuon, Kazuha, Miku, Hikari, and all of his friends showed up from behind the door. "s-s-since when ?" stutter him.

"ugh... since... the... beginning." groaned Kuon as she's at the bottom so she is stricken by the most of the people there.

"ouch... Yun-san ! since when yo-" "since the beginning, I could sense all of your presence from all over this house so i know you're here." said Yun to the struggling Kazuha.

Then, after released herself from the weight of other girls, Hikari hugs Naruto from behind while patting his head, this made Naruto blushed from Hikari's sudden action, "Hi-Hikari !?" "there... there... Naruto, cheer up, don't be sad, we'll be here for you, we won't abandon you, I promise." said her as she still trying to comfort him.

"yeah, we won't abandon you, after all-" "we all are already hopelessly fall in love with you, Nushi-sama, so-" "stop being depressed like that, for god sake !" said Kuon, Kazuha, and Miku in harmony.

"everyone..." said Naruto as his eyes started to tearing up from the combination of overflowed feelings of happiness and relief from their comfort. "thank you."

_"you have a really good companion isn't, Naruto ?" _said Kurama inside his mind.

_"yeah... they all are really the best companion I could have."_ said Naruto to Kurama with a really happy tone.

_FLASHBACK END. _

After he knows about what really happened to his parents, he decided to at least give Minato and Kushina a chance to repair their relationship, though not for now as until now, he had never met them at all, but at least, when by chance they meet with each other in the future, he'll try to at least suppress his anger toward them, but, that's only for Minato, Kushina, and Natsumi. Konoha ? not a chance.

And so, after his conversation with Wakana, those two went to different way to their own house as now is already late night.

**[Mino, Naruto-Squad's residence]**

"I'm home !" said him.

""ah ! welcome home Naruto-sama !"" greet Hiyo and Koro in unison.

"where's the other ?" ask him, "eto... Shino-chan, Shizuku-chan, and Spear-chan are at the castle, Yun-sama is at her workshop, Ume-chan is in her room, meanwhile Akame-chan and Konami-chan are..." said Koro as Akame and Konami suddenly appeared behind Naruto. ""welcome home Naruto/Naruto-sama !"" said those two, "... just waiting for Naruto-sama to come home." continued her with troubled smile.

"ah, I'm home ! Akame, Konami." said he as pat their head, those two then blushed as they wear a happy face.

"AH ! that's unfair Naruto-sama ! I want to get a pat too !" said Hiyo when she see that with Koro also nodded multiple times, "alright-alright, come here, Hiyo, Koro." said him with a smile, Hiyo and Koro then come closer and then they just hug Naruto as he pat their head.

""ehehehe."" giggle them.

"so, Koro, have you prepare the necessary things for tomorrow ?" "yes, Naruto-sama, we already prepared the things we needed for tomorrow, so, Naruto-sama, please take care of this place when we are away, okay ?" said Koro with a wide smile, "yeah, I'll take care of this place, so take it easy and enjoy the hot spring !" reply him. """Yes !""" said all of them as they then went to their room while chatting happily.

"good grief... they're really excited about this." "can't be helped right, lately we are very busy, so a vacation for 5 days is already a blessing itself." spoke a voice from behind him.

"ah ! Spear huh, welcome home !" said him.

"I'm home, Naruto ! so, any interesting thing happen from the patrol ?" ask her with a smile, "nah... nothing interesting happen, by the way, where's Shino and Shizuku ?" ask him, "they all are already asleep, the work for today really made them exhausted, ah ! I almost forgot, here, Naruto, a letter from Wave and Tatsumi from the Kingdom." said Spear as she gives Naruto a letter, then he read the letter.

_'To Hanamaru Naruto. _

_Yo, Naruto, it's me Wave. I, Kurome, Erica, Tatsumi, Mine, and Koi just decided to come to Hinomoto right now, I heard that soon there will be a Martial arts Tournament at there, so maybe, if we arrived at the right time (because we don't know when the tournament begin), maybe I, and Tatsumi will join the tournament, by the way, have you heard about the corrupt nobles from our Kingdom ? i heard that they escaped to Hinomoto, if so, could you help us to capture them if they are really in Hinomoto ? that will be a great help for us, ah, and also, by the time you received this letter, we already on our way to there, so we will arrived around 4-5 days after you received this letter, if you wonder how I know when you will received this letter, thanks to Run because with his Mastema this letter could quickly arrived. So, until then. _

_PS : please tell Karasu-chan that Mine want a rematch with her.'_

"hahaha, still as lively as ever huh... but still, 4-5 days onwards. the timing is pretty much same with Yun' and co's return huh... well, they're lucky, the tournament will begin in 7 days so they could participate in that tournament." said Naruto.

"so, will you take part in the tournament , Naruto ?" ask Spear.

"maybe, because I also want to test myself against Bontenmaru and Kyo, those two will probably participate after all." said him.

"hmm... well, good luck with that, I want to sleep now, good night Naruto." said her as she kiss Naruto lightly on his cheek.

"yeah, good night Spear." said him as he also do the same.

After that, Spear went to her room while humming.

"but still... 7 more days huh, it'll be fun, just wait for me, Bontenmaru, Kyo, I'll show you two how strong I've become after all this time." said Naruto as he clenched his fist.

* * *

**And, this is it, I never expected that I need around one month to finish this chapter, well, I'm pretty much busy IRL, so maybe that's the reason, I got a bunch of assignment from school and almost had no time to write, so maybe I will need a pretty long time to write the next chapter, all in all, I'm happy to write this story, though I lost a bit of inspiration in the middle of writing this chapter, so maybe for you it'll be pretty boring. But ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, until next time, bye !**

By the way, this is the list of the pairings that may appear in this story :

\- Akira (Samurai Deeper Kyo) x Ichi & Makoto (Sengoku Koihime) & Tokito (Samurai Deeper Kyo)

\- Wave (Akame ga Kill) x Kurome (Akame ga Kill) & Erica (Sengoku Koihime) #

\- Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) x Mine (Akame ga Kill) & Koi (Sengoku Koihime) #

\- Bontenmaru (Samurai Deeper Kyo) x Tōko (Sengoku Koihime)

\- Benitora (Samurai Deeper Kyo) x Koyasha (Sengoku Koihime) #

\- Kyoshiro (Samurai Deeper Kyo) x Sakuya (Samurai Deeper Kyo)

\- Kyo (Samurai Deeper Kyo) x Yuuya (Samurai Deeper Kyo)

\- Yukimura (Samurai Deeper Kyo) x Kaoru (Sengoku Koihime) #

\- Shinrei (Samurai Deeper Kyo) x Sheele (Akame ga Kill)

\- Lubbock (Akame ga Kill) x Najenda (Akame ga Kill)

\- Hotaru (Samurai Deeper Kyo) x Leone (Akame ga Kill) & Oboro (Sengoku Koihime)

\- Run (Akame ga Kill) x Sakuya (Sengoku Koihime)

\- Yuan (Samurai Deeper Kyo) x Chelsea (Akame ga Kill)

\- Sasuke (Samurai Deeper Kyo) x Mari & Ayana (Sengoku Koihime)

(The pairings that already being marked (#) means it can't be changed anymore)

By the way, you could also give me some suggestions about the pairing, I'll thought about it and if your suggestion is good, I'll give it a try, good luck !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**... Okay, sorry for late update, I actually forgot that I have a chapter here, you know, from having a lot of online classes, I eventually forgot about this story, I just remembered when I open my MS. Word to do some assignments, and then I found this chapter that I forgot to complete, which ironically still less than a hundred words, well, so I tried to write this again, but because I haven't write in a pretty long time, my writing style may change from what it used to be, also, still the same, my English isn't that good so I may have some mistake during writing this, please understand. **

**Oh, and also, for those who still ask is Hanamaru Yun OC or not (either from review or from PM), yes she is. But the model of her character is from Yun from Only Sense Online (why I choose her, because I like her design, but if that's not of your preference, you're free to use any anime characters as long as she has at least same characteristic, long black hair and black eyes)**

And so... Enjoy the chapter~ !

**[Sakai, around the harbour]**

(Around 4 days after Wave's letter arrived)

It was a good day, with good weather and peaceful atmosphere. It's a perfect day to enjoy, in a harbour around Sakai, a group of 6 people could be seen just got off from the ship, blending among the busy merchant in the morning.

"woah... so this is Sakai huh... I have had come to Hinomoto before but this is my first time in here, it's a really big town huh." said a dark-blue haired young man with blue jacket excitedly.

"yeah, you're right, although its not as big as the Capital, this city is still big compared to the most town in Kingdom." said the brown haired young man with white trench coat also with an excited tone.

"yes, and also, Sakai is the center of Hinomoto's market between Hinomoto and the countries of the west, which in their term is called Nanban. So, Sakai is also one of the most crowded town in Hinomoto." said a blonde haired woman with modified shrine maiden outfit.

"he, is that so ? I wonder if they have a lot of delicious food." said a woman who has the same face with Akame but she has black eyes and short hair in twintails on both sides.

"yeah, I also wonder if this town has a good clothes stores." said the pink haired twintails woman, looking around to check if there's something interesting happens there.

"h-hey Kurome-chan, Mine-chan ! please don't be rude here ! our clothes stores are different from the one in Kingdom so don't compare them ! and Kurome-chan, try to hold back your desire for food !" scold a pink haired woman with an eyepatch covering her right eye.

""alright-alright."" said both of them lazily.

They all are Wave, Tatsumi, Erica, Kurome, Mine, and Koi, they have just arrived in Hinomoto after 4 days trip from Kingdom to Hinomoto, they are come here with 2 purposes, which is a mission to search and take back the escaped nobles from Kingdom which is actually already being captured and imprisoned by Kazuha, well, they didn't know that yet. And also for a vacation, because recently they just finished a very important & hard mission and so, their boss (read : Najenda) give them a day off for 3 weeks.

"so, well, where should we go now, Erica, Koi ?" ask Wave, "hmm... for now I recommend us to go to Kyoto right now as the nearest place that has an alliance with Kingdom is there." answer her as Koi also nodded, "alright then, please lead us Erica, Koi." said Tatsumi. "yes ! please leave it to us, Tatsumi-kun, Wave-san !" said Koi confidently.

And so, as they just started preparing some necessary things to go there, they meet a familiar woman greeting them.

"ara, Wave-sama, Tatsumi-sama, Kurome-sama, Mine-sama, Erica-sama, and Koi-sama, good evening, welcome to Hinomoto." greet a blonde woman with a bang that covered her right eye.

"eh, ah... good evening too, Hosokawa-san." greet Tatsumi, a little bit surprised by her sudden greetings.

"e-etto, e-excuse me Hosokawa-san, you know that we would come here ? if my memories serve me right, I only sent a letter to Naruto." ask Wave, "actually... no, I just came here to investigate some criminals from Kingdom under Hikari-sama's order, and also, it's a coincidence that we meet here, everyone." answer her, "... wait ! you say the criminals from Kingdom ? do you mean those criminals are the corrupt nobles from Kingdom ?" ask Tatsumi, which she answered with a nod, "so it's true then that those bastard come here huh..." said Tatsumi, "so, may I ask where are they, Hosokawa-san ?" ask Wave, "let's see... 2 days ago i and some of our spies finally found where they were hiding, then yesterday, we ambushed them and then captured them, 15 in total, unfortunately, that's just 15 out of 20, so right now i with our spies still searching for the last 5 nobles to be captured." answer her.

"i see... so, do you need our help, Yū-sama ?" ask Erica, "well, right now we need an extra hand in this matter, so if you want to help us, it would really be appreciated." said Yū, "alright ! do you hear that, Tatsumi !? we have a job right now ! to help Hosokawa-san and capture those bastards then send them back to the Kingdom !" "loud and clear Wave ! though i never expect we would immediately halfway done doing this task the first day we just got here." reply Tatsumi.

"geez... those two are really excited about this huh." said Mine with a troubled smile.

"can't be helped isn't it ? that's just how they usually are, right ?" said Kurome also with troubled smile.

"but, that's what makes us fall in love with them, right ?" said Koi happily as Mine and Kurome could only agree at that.

Meanwhile, as the three girls chatting, the rest of the group now is planning a plan to capture the rest of the escaped nobles.

"so... Hosokawa-san, got any idea ?" ask Tatsumi, "hmm... not for now, we still haven't found their location yet, so for now we can only rely on our spy's information, well, I'm glad that we also got help from Takeda clan, as Hikari-sama also sent her spy after she heard about this." said her, "is that so... ah, by the way, Hosokawa-san, did you know when and where martial arts tournament will be held ? I hope that we aren't late to participate after all." ask Wave, "well, fortunately it will be held in 3 more days at Mino, so, if you want to sign up, you could do it either by now or 3 days later." said her, "thank goodness, we aren't late." said Wave relieved.

And so, after that, they continued to investigate the whereabout of the nobles until noon, unfortunately their effort are futile as they didn't found a clue at all.

But...

(At noon, in an inn in Sakai)

As Yū and her group relaxing themselves inside the inn, a spy come out from the window of the inn.

"report, Yū-sama, we've found their whereabout." report him.

"oh, finally." said Yū as she takes a long sigh, "where ?"

"in an inn near Ōmi, around the border between Oda's and Azai's territory, so, when we will move, Yū-sama ?" ask the spy.

"so there huh... that's pretty far from here, they're pretty fast considering that we just ambushed them yesterday, not to mention they're escaped using carriage, though it's understandable if they just dump their carriage somewhere and just use horse to quickly reach there." mumbled her, "alright then, sent some of our fastest men to Ōmi and Mino ! inform Kuon-sama, Ichi-sama, Makoto-sama, and Akira-sama about them ! now that they trapped themselves between Oda's and Azai's territory their chances to escape are literally reduced to zero ! after that, we will move tomorrow morning !" said her, "acknowledged." said the spy as he quickly gone from the window to inform his subordinates.

"so, we finally got them, right ?" ask Wave, "literally, they just trapped themselves between Kuon-sama's and Makoto-sama's territory, with Yun-sama's effort to report this information to all of us, all of us are now know that they are in Hinomoto, so now we just need to alert them about their whereabout and request some help from the lord of the territory they're hiding." answer her.

After she said that, the rest of them quickly prepared a lot of necessary things from their weapons, armor, some food for their journey, and horses for their departure tomorrow, after that, they quickly fell asleep.

At tomorrow morning, all of them wake up early and then quickly bring anything that they have prepared previously, they then bring out the horses and quickly go to Ōmi, on the way there, they meet up with all of the spies that work together with Yū, they then arrived in Ōmi at noon and then prepared to ambushed the nobles, after they secretly evacuated the citizens around there, they then immediately ambushed the nobles to capture them.

That of course didn't happen without resistance, didn't want to be captured, those nobles fight back, with Yū and her group didn't want to risk themselves by accidentally kill them, they then fight back without using their weapons (they still bring their weapons, just not using it).

The fight didn't last long with Yū quickly positioned herself behind the fattest man among them, choking him so hard making him unconscious, then Kurome positioned herself in the front of one of them which holding a big sword, as he swings it down, she just dodge to the left as the sword miss her, then she punch him with her right hand right on his jaw, rendering him unconscious, Koi quickly took out one of her ninja weapon which is a Manriki Gusari (long chain with weight from iron on both ends) then she use it to bind the leg of the one of them that looks like want to escape by taking advantage of the chaos, making him fell and land with face first to the floor, then Erica quickly punch the back of his neck, making him unconscious.

The remaining 2, understand that they didn't have any chance to win, they quickly run to escape, unfortunately for them, the moment they tried to run, they couldn't move their legs, no, more like they can't feel their legs, when they look down to see what happened, they could only see a chunk of ice instead of their legs, before they could understand what happened any further, both of them immediately lose their consciousness, both from a punch to the gut by both Wave and Tatsumi.

"alright, that's all of them, thanks for the help... Akira-sama." said Yū as a figure of man, with twin chisakatanas (a sword that is longer than wakizashi but shorter than normal katana), light brown hair, and white & blue kimono came out from behind the tree.

This is Akira of Shiseiten, no, now he is Oda-Azai Akira, the husband of Oda Ichi, Azai Shinkurō Makoto Nagamasa, and Mibu Tokito, or usually known as Ichi, Makoto, and Tokito, having married to the leader of Azai clan and the younger sister of the leader of Oda clan, as a man without family name, he adopted the name of Azai and Oda as his family name (Mibu clan doesn't counted as the only one who can bear Mibu name is only those that has Mibu blood in them). He has a ability to create, control, and otherwise manipulate ice, with one of his wive which is Makoto also share the same abilities with him.

"no problem." said him calmly, "they dare to try to involve Makoto's territory in their problem, I wouldn't overlook this as her husband.", "yeah... not only that, as they already caused a lot of problems just by being here." said Yū.

"is that so... out of curiosity, what did they do that make them being hunted by the Kingdom" ask him.

"they're the remain of the old Empire under Honest's regiment, after Honest's regiment fall, these people taking advantage of the newly formed Kingdom by stealing a lot of money and then tried to escape from the Kingdom's eyes, fortunately we noticed that and now we're hunting them to being taken to judgement." answer Mine.

"he... well, at least now they got the punishment they deserve right ?"

"exactly !" answer Mine, smirking.

"well, enough about that." said Yū as she turned her head towards Wave, "Wave-sama, didn't you came here to meet Naruto-sama ? for now just leave them with us, we'll take care of them, so all of you should go to Mino now, if all of you use your horses now, you could reach Mino before night, Erica-sama and Koi-sama know where Naruto-sama's residence is so just leave it to them to guide you all, for now, take care." said Yū as she and all of her spy just finished tied up those unconscious nobles up, then quickly loaded them into a carriage to carry them to Kyoto.

"well, then, I should go too. Ichi, Makoto, and Tokito are waiting for me at home, didn't want to worry them." said Akira with smile as he walk away toward Azai mansion.

"well, everyone, should we go too ?" ask Wave, with a nod from all of them, they then climb up to their horses as those horses then quickly take their rider to Mino.

* * *

**[Sagami, north border]**

(Few hours before Wave and co's infiltration)

Konoha's retrieval team has just arrived at the east border of Sagami, as they walked towards the gate of Sagami, they stopped by some gatekeepers. An usual thing that happen each time they arrived in new town.

"stop right there ! may I ask you what business did all of you have in this town ?" ask the gatekeeper.

"we just wish to pass this town to continue our journey, our destination is Mino, but we have to pass this town to reach there." explained Jiraiya to the gatekeeper.

"hmm... is that so ? then you may pass after we finished checking all of your belongings.**" **said the gatekeeper as a few more people come out from the gate to check their belongings, then, after he finished checking their belongings, he let them enter the town. "alright, you all may pass, but, some of advice for you all, in 2 days, in there will be held a martial arts tournament, when that happen, it will be difficult to enter the town, so if you want to come to Mino, do it as fast as you can." said the gatekeeper.

"thank you for the advice, we will make sure to do it." said Jiraiya gratefully to the gatekeeper.

"a tournament you say !? I think I will participate, it would be most youthful!" said Lee excitedly.

"oh shut up, we don't have time for a stupid tournament," said Sasuke.

"well, if you had time, you could participate in that, the registration will still open until 2 days later, so if all of you hurriedly come to there, you could still sign up for the tournament." said the gatekeeper.

"well, did you hear that Lee ! now is the time for you to show them your power, my youthful student !" said Gai excitedly.

"yes ! Gai-sensei !" yelled Lee.

"Lee !" "Gai-sensei !" (repeat it as much as you want, I've had enough about this scene)

"oh god... just stop it, both of you !" said Natsumi as she punched both of them before their trademark genjutsu 'the sunset of youth' could be activated.

"ah, by the way, do you know someone named Uzumaki Naruto, Mr gatekeeper ?" ask Kushina.

"hmm... if you ask about someone with that name, here's none, but we know about other people with the name of Naruto." said him.

"really ? then, may I ask what his name is ?" ask Kushina.

"ah, his name is-" "Hanamaru Naruto." spoke a woman as she appeared from behind the gate.

"... ! Sakuya-sama !" said the gatekeeper as all of the people there, except those from Konoha, kneel toward her.

"hey, stop that, I'm no longer the ruler here, if you want to kneel, do it toward Oboro-chan." said her.

"even so, Sakuya-sama ! even after you retired, we still respect you ! so, please, at least let us do this as your former subordinate." beg one of them, which followed by others.

In response, she could only sigh as she said "alright-alright, all of you may do that, but don't do it too often, because that will make other people think that Oboro-chan is not a competent ruler if all of you respect me more than Oboro-chan."

"... yes ! thank you, Sakuya-sama !" said all of them gratefully, after that, they all dispersed, to their own post to do their own work.

"um... excuse me, may I ask who are you ?" ask Kushina.

"oh my, how rude of me to not introduced myself, greetings, my name is Hōjō Sakuya Ujiyasu, or usually known as Sakuya, I'm the former ruler of this town." said her as she introduced herself.

Sakuya herself is a beautiful woman, with green short hair, blue eyes, with a body with hourglass figure with a chest that is even larger than Tsunade's, wearing a yellow clothes with unique design, with a long green coat hanging on her shoulders. She is the rul-no, former ruler of the Sagami, and also the former head clan of Hōjō clan, she is formerly known as 'Sagami no Shishi' (Lion of Sagami).

Looking at her figure, Kakashi and Jiraiya secretly eyeing her figure, having giggled pervert look on their face, with Sasuke looking at her with a eyes full of lust, though he tried to hide it. Sakura, seeing that, turns her head and glares at Sakuya, thinking that she was trying to seduces him, although Sakuya notices that, she chooses to ignore it as she prefer to continued her conversation with the woman in the front of her rather than dealing with those bunch of brats.

"ah, greetings, my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, and this is my daughter, Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsumi." said Kushina as she introduced her daughter, while Natsumi only nod at her.

"hello there, young lady, nice to meet you." said Sakuya as she greet Natsumi with a big smile, which she replied with light bow and a small smile.

"so, can I ask you why all of you searching for that man ?" ask her, "sorry, we can't tell you... it's... let's just say that we have a problem with him." answer Kushina, averted her gaze, "oh, is that so ? well, can't be helped then." said Sakuya as she shrugged her shoulder, "so long as all of you doesn't caused any problems here in Sagami, I won't bother you."

"we thank you for your consideration, Sakuya-sama." said Jiraiya as he pushed back his perverted antics and goes to his serious mode, didn't want to create a problems with the former ruler when she herself still really respected here.

"then, please excuse us, Sakuya-sama, we will be on our way." said Kakashi as he and the rest of the group now enter the town, then that group immediately continued their journey to Mino.

After they left...

"hmm... so they're the one that Kurama has reported to me, well, surely they'll caused problems there, I could tell it." said Sakuya as she shrugged her shoulder.

"so... what's your opinion about them, Sakuya ?" spoke a voice as a blond man with golden eyes, wearing a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, with a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck.

"honestly, bad, really bad. What's with them ? some white haired duo making a lewd face, that arrogant-looking man looking at me like a rabbit in heat, a pink haired woman glaring at me as if I have snatched her man, while the others do nothing about that despite seeing that. Seriously, they're really lack of discipline, are they really a ninja ?" said her with a disappointed look.

"hmm... well, from what I see from them, some of them scored a good mark in my book, though I could see that most of them, except the elders, are quite 'open', either it's because they're too confident, or they're too naive." said the man with a shrug.

"... well, that doesn't matter, for now, let's go home, Run." said Sakuya with a big smile as she holds the arm of the man now known as Run tightly like a lover, well, that's exactly what they are.

"yeah, let's do that, Sakuya." said him with a smile as both of them goes back to their house, now that Sakuya is no longer the ruler of Sagami, she doesn't live in the castle anymore, but in a small mansion that located near the castle.

As they arrived in the front of their house, an unexpected guest already waiting for them in the front of their gate.

"ah, greetings, Sakuya-san, Run-san, I hope both of you didn't mind that I waiting for you all here." said a young man formally with a bluish black hair with a violet kimono.

"ara, Yukimura-san, greetings, it's pretty unusual for you to come here, don't just standing there, please come inside, Yukimura-san !" said Sakuya as she and Run come inside the house with Sakuya immediately bring out 3 cups of green tea.

"then, I'll accept your offer, Sakuya-san." said Yukimura as he come inside the house with Run waited behind him to closed the gate.

After he closed the gate, "Yukimura-san, no need to be formal here, it's just us now, so drop the formalities, it makes me uncomfortable knowing how you usually are." said him with a troubled smile.

"really ? then I'll take your offer." said him as he begin stretch his body then return to his usual attitude, "geez... it's hard to act like that you know, a lot of daimyos gathered at the castle today, I don't know why though, but, most of them know me, and so is my status as Kaoru's husband, so, like it or not, I have to act like that, didn't want to taint Kaoru's name as the new official ruler of Shinano and candidate of the head clan of Takeda." complaint him as he take a sip of tea from the cup provided by Sakuya.

"well, it can't be helped, Yukimura-san, Takeda already has many enemies from the time when Nobutora still the head clan, fortunately Hikari-chan herself is a genius at keeping both her clan intact and her enemies at bay, now that they know that Kaoru is the next head clan, they'll try to weaken her influence, even if it's mean they have to invoke the wrath of one of the great hero of Hinomoto." explain Sakuya, shrugging her shoulders, wondering the way to take out those fools for good.

"ah... I don't know and don't want to know if they're either brave or fool by doing that." said Run as he sighing.

"well, enough about that, Yukimura-san, please state your business, it's pretty unusual for you to come here after all." said Sakuya.

"ah, right, I've come here to inform both of you that now Mibu clan have started to move again, not in a bad way like in the past, they now have started to recover from the damage from the war, with Shinrei leading the process of reconstruction. Yuan and his family also help by act as security to watch over those extremists and to prevent them from doing any troublesome things."

"hmm... then, you just come here to report that ?" ask Sakuya.

"no, the reason I come here is to ask, do both of you interested to become a teacher there ?" ask him.

That question really put both Sakuya and Run off guard, as they never expected to be asked that.

"why us ?" ask Run which immediately answered by Yukimura, "because we all already trust you, Run-san, we could see your passion to help the children in need for better education. Shinrei, Hikari-nee, Kuon, Kazuha, Miku, Oboro, Aoi, and Masamune already agreed that the most suitable person to take care the children are you and Sakuya-san, so, now, we just need both of your answer if you want to do it or not, so, what's your answer ?"

After he said that, both Sakuya and Run thinking hard about the deal, after some time of considering this and that, both of them nod at each other, "alright, we'll take the deal, Yukimura-san." said Sakuya with a smile followed with a nod from Run.

"that's a good news for me, I thank you for your consideration, Sakuya-san, Run-san, now that both of you agree, we just have to discuss when and what do you need as a preparation, but that could be done some other time with everyone after the tournament finished, so now I have to go home now, once again, thank you for your consideration." said Yukimura as he then emptied his cup of tea. Then he got up , giving a bow to Sakuya and Run, as he then excuse himself out of the house to come back to Shinano.

"now then, Yukimura's now gone, Run... we need to discuss something, now." said Sakuya with a serious tone.

"yeah, I know." said him as now both of them get inside the deeper side of the mansion.

* * *

**[Mino, Naruto-Squad's residence] **

At night...

Could be seen Naruto sitting on the porch of his residence, doing nothing as he looking at the sky, with a few empty cups at his side, a teapot, a cup filled with tea still steaming on his hands, and few pieces of rice crackers.

"still waiting for them, Naruto ?" ask Kuon, just arrived here from her mansion.

"ah, Kuon... yeah, it just... I don't have anything to do at this moment, so I decided to wait for them to fill time." said him.

"hmm... can i join you ?" ask her, "go ahead." answer him, then she sit down beside him, pouring tea to one of the cups, take a sip, then let out a relaxed sigh. They spend this moment with a comfortable silence, with just both of them in the house, Yun and her group still haven't came back yet, and so is Wave's group.

"... hey, Naruto." said Kuon, decided to break the moment of silence.

"hmm ?"

"what do you think will happen from now on ?" ask her, still looking at the sky.

"... hmm ? what's wrong ? it's unusual for you to ask question like that." ask him back, confused by her unusual action.

"nothing... just want to ask."

"hmm... well, i don't know for sure, I can't read the future, heck, not even Kurama can do that, so i don't know what'll happen in the future, even my own future." answer him, as he take a sip of tea.

"... that's unexpectedly a decent answer coming from you." said her, looking at him with a surprised face.

"hey ! what answer do you expect from me then ? " said him with twitched brow, then he sighed, "... by the way, they're late."

"which one ? Yun, or Wave ?"

"both, especia-" "excuse me ! is Naruto here !? it's me Wave !" shouted Wave from behind the gate. "Wave-kun ! now is already night ! please have some moderation and don't shout loudly at night !" whisper Erica sternly, with Kurome also scolded him, "... sorry." apologized Wave, dejectedly.

"speak of the devil." said Kuon, deadpanned from their earlier conversation. Following her, Naruto sighed, "yeah... finally." then, he gets up to open the gate, "alright-alright, don't be too loud now, I'll open the gate."

"thank you Naruto-sama, and sorry for Wave-kun's earlier behaviour." said Erica while bowing toward Naruto.

"nah, I don't mind, I already used to it anyway, I only worried that his loud voice would annoys other people." said him, waving his hand dismissively, as he then let them in.

"so, Naruto, how are you doing ?" ask Tatsumi, as they now already inside one of the big room inside the house, sitting on the tatami.

"as fine as ever, how about you ? I heard that some nobles from Kingdom have escaped and arrived here." ask him, also sitting there, along with Kuon.

"we already captured them, we just arrived yesterday, as we then met Hosokawa-san at Sakai, turns out that she also in charge of capturing them, along with some help from Takeda." answer him, which caught Kuon's attention. "wait, Takeda is involved in this ?" ask her.

"yeah, when we asked one of them, they say that they're come here under Hikari's order." said him.

"he... Hikari always move fast huh... so, where are they right now ?" ask Naruto, "Kyoto, Yū-sama already bring them to Kyoto for temporary imprisonment, so, when we go back to Kingdom, we just need to transfer them to our ship" answer Erica. "hmm... is that so... well, congrats for your early mission completion, i guess, putting that aside, Wave, Tatsumi, do both of you still want to participate in the tournament ?" ask him.

"of course we do !" said Tatsumi, "we will register tomorrow, so, Naruto, could you tell us where to register ?"

"got it, it could also be counted as a tour around Mino, so look forward for it." said him, smirking, then he looked toward Mine, "oh, and also, Mine, do you still want to have a rematch with Karasu-chan ?"

"of course ! it's a matter of my pride as the best sniper among us after all." said her with a grin.

"well, good luck with that, because after Karasu-chan got introduced with a modern riffle from the Kingdom, she has become a monster among the snipers." said him, which makes her gulped from imagining how much stronger Karasu has become, with Mine already struggled a lot against her with just a flintlock. Seeing that, he chuckled, then turned toward Kurome and ask her, "and you, Kurome ? do you also want to participate in the tournament ?", "yeah, I want to fight against nee-chan once again, not in a deathmatch of course, but in a friendly sparring." said her, smiling a little.

"well, now that's already confirmed, then for now all of you could spend night here for the rest of your vacation, we have a lot of vacant room after all, now, I want to spend my time waiting for more people to come." said him, as he sit back on the porch he originally sit on, which followed by Kuon.

"hmm ? is there anyone else who will come here ?" ask Wave.

"yeah, Yun and the rest of my squad, they should've come back here today, so I'm waiting for them."

"he... from where ?" ask him.

"mount Osore." answer Naruto, as then, the gate being opened from outside (he deliberately didn't lock it after Wave's group arrived), revealing Yun and the rest of Naruto-Squad from the other side of the gate.

"we're home~ ! aaaah... that was fun." said Yun as she stretch her body with a big smile on her face, then from behind her, 6 people rushed toward Naruto, """Naruto-sama/-kun, we're home~ !""" said them as all of them hug him from various sides.

"Hiyo, Koro, Shino, Shizuku, Ume, Spear ! welcome back !" said him, hugging them back with a big smile on his face. Meanwhile, from the gate, Yun, Akame, and Konami could only look at them, with a smile and an understanding expression on their face.

"everyone, calm down, we just come back from our long journey, all of you must be tired right ? now let's we all take a bath and then sleep." said Yun, chuckled lightly while trying to calm them down.

"nope ! if we do that, you would just steal the march, aren't you ?" said Spear, sticking her tongue out, "... who says that we have to bathe with only ourselves, right, Na-chan~ ?" said Yun with a BIG smile on her face, the girls, triggered by that, tighten their grip, share a look, then look at him with a smile, a smile that is too sweet that's feel so wrong on many levels, seeing that, Naruto take a big gulp, with a scared face, knowing what they'll do to him, true to his thought, the girls dragged him, with Kuon also joined them, all while licking her lips, toward the bathroom, with Wave, Tatsumi, Kurome, Mine, Erica, and Koi looking at them with dumbfounded faces, Akame and Konami with red faces, looking at the ground, and Yun chuckled at that.

"Akame, Konami, didn't want to join them ?" ask Yun, the asked one twitched, as they share a look (still with red faces), nodded at each other, then rushed toward the bathroom. Then, from the gate (which hasn't been closed) appeared Kurama, "I'm home ! huh, did I miss something ?" ask her, then, after she heard what happened to Naruto, she laughed, laughed so hard while rolling on the ground, she then go toward bathroom while saying "well, I'll go there, I bet there'll have unwanted voices coming from there, let me take care of it for a second and then I'll come back~." with a smirk on her face. Then, Yun also go, while saying " it wouldn't fair if Yuina didn't included in this, I'll go and fetch Yuina here and then we'll joined the fun, later~." which leaving only Wave's group inside the room.

"... we didn't hear or see anything, okay, everyone ?" said Erica, which gained a nod from all of them. They then searched for empty room then decided to place their belongings there.

And after that, they then gathered again at the same room, with food already provided by Kurama, they then eat together with Kurama, all while sharing information about what happens in Kingdom and Hinomoto, Kurama also tell them about ninja from Konoha that'll come here to try taking Naruto back.

After they done, they then decided to go to sleep, which after they fell asleep, Naruto finally came out from the bathroom, with his wives as they immediately fell asleep after getting dressed up.

And then, tomorrow, as all of them wake up, after some preparation here and there, Naruto then take them to arena, take them in a tour around Mino and Owari as after they done registering themselves, Naruto then take them touring around Mino.

As they all walking around while doing some chit and chat, they then recalled their experience in Empire.

At that time, just one month after Naruto's marriage with his wives, Kuon had found a new trade route from another Nanban that is pretty close to Hinomoto, and so, when she informed this to Naruto, he then decided to come to that place which also counted as his honeymoon. Of course they could only do that when all of them done all of their work, as they all are done (which the rest of the work that occurred after they gone are entrusted to their most trusted people, with Hikari to Kaoru and Yuugiri, Miku to Zakuro and Matsuba, Kazuha to Yū and Futaba, Aoi to Yūki and Kayo, and Kuon to Mutsu and Mugiho) they then go to that place with Naruto and all of his wives, along with Karasu and Suzume the twin from Suzuki clan, Tōko and Koyasha the mother and daughter from Mori clan, and Erica as she's basically originated from Nanban too, though she says that Nanban is consisted from many countries so she didn't sure if she could help them.

When they arrived there for the first time after 4 days trip with ship, they're pretty surprised to see how different that land is compared to Hinomoto, not only the way the houses built, but also how different the animal there is. They then did some little journey to explore this new land, fortunately for them, it seems like this land's language is pretty much same with Hinomoto, with just a little bit difference with dialect and rhythm of the words.

Their real problem is how this land's language is written, the language of this land while spoken in their language, but it's not written in kanji, katakana, nor hiragana, but in some kind of symbols that they didn't know (just think of it written in romaji or maybe English, up to your preference). Surprisingly, or maybe not, most of people there are illiterate, they're not surprised because the same situation also happens in Hinomoto, a lot. So, to locate the destination of their journey, they use the old way to do it, by looking at the picture, if the picture is some kind of foods, then it is restaurant, if it some kind of weapons, then it's blacksmith, and if they didn't know what picture that is, they just need to ask people what building that is, just as simple as that.

Then, after some time walking here and there, a BIG monster suddenly appears in the front of them, they immediately killed it which is pretty easy, but there's something that really got their attention, the size of that monster is completely abnormal compared to most animals in Hinomoto (not including Koyasha's white snake and Kurama's beast form). After they bring the corpse to the village, they're had been told that the monster is called danger beast. A monster that is really dangerous (according to the villagers) that if killed, it's corpse could either be eaten except for some kind that's poisonous, or be sold to nearby village to be used in various ways, in the end, they decided to bring some meat to be eaten (which is surprisingly pretty tasty) and the rest is being sold to the village, for the village happily bought it because they sold it pretty cheap in the villagers standard.

As they continued their trip, the closer they're to capital, the more they see the ugly side of this land, and as they're arrived at the capital, they had seen it, the ugliest side of this land. Rape, robbery, slavery, murder, poverty, people with position abusing their power, etc, all of it could easily be seen in there. Disgusted by that, they decided to quickly go away from there.

During their trip, either from being lucky or not, they encountered a pretty famous assassin group, Night Raid.

They met that group when they're looking for a place to sleep, as they choose to camp in the forest, one of them, which is Karasu, noticed that there's a thin thread that stretched from one tree to other tree, and there's a lot of them, alerted by that, she then reported it to Naruto and his wives, then, Naruto, curious about this thread, try to check it, he then tried to cut it, as he failed to cut it which surprised everyone there, but, this also put them all on guard, as they still didn't know the real function of this thread, with a thread that's not only very thin but also very strong that it could withstand a slash from a sword, they could still guess that if it's not a trap then it's some kind of sensor to tell the owner of this thread about their whereabout.

And true to their guess, not long after that, a group of people come and attacking them.

_FLASHBACK. _

At Night Raid's base.

"boss ! there's a reaction from one of my thread !" said a green haired man, informing not only the woman which he called boss, but also to everyone that's in the same room as him.

"... where ?" ask the woman, cautiously.

"in the forest at the east side of our base." answer him.

"... that's unexpected, to think that our hideout could be found this early, everyone ! this is an order ! find whoever who triggered Lubbock's thread and then eliminate them !" said the woman with commanding tone.

"""yes boss !""" said them as all of them immediately go to the location where Lubbock's thread triggered.

A few minutes later...

As all of them arrived, they could see a group of people on guard, with all of their weapons already in position, ready to attack whatever things that may come to them. That group itself is a little bit unusual, with a clothes that they never seen before, and also, most of them held the same weapon as the one of their deadliest assassin, which is Akame. This intrigued them a little bit, but then they set aside that thought as they already in position, ready to strike and eliminate them.

But...

"... found you." spoke a voice from behind Akame.

"...!" triggered by that, she immediately turn around while trying to attack the person behind her using Iai, but, before Murasame could be completely unsheathed, the owner of the voice, Yun, using her foot to stomps the kashira of Murasame, stopping it from coming out of it's sheath, Akame immediately counter that by moving the sheath to make Murasame completely unsheathed, which then countered again by Yun as she also quickly draw her sword, straight to Akame's head, trying to hit her head with the kashira of Nenekirimaru, she quickly trying to avoid it by tilting her head upward, but couldn't completely avoid it as her forehead got hit by that, the attack itself isn't strong enough to knock her out, but still strong enough to make her head bleed as both of them then get away from each other, with Yun back to Naruto's side and Akame to Night Raid's side. All of that happen in less than 5 seconds.

"oi, Akame, are you okay ?" ask a blonde woman with a pair of lion ears on her head, worriedly.

"... I'm okay, be careful, she's strong." said Akame, wiping her bloodied forehead while still focusing her attention to Yun.

"yeah, I know that, anyone that could injure you and come out unscathed is definitely a dangerous one." said the blonde, tense.

"Bulat, Sheele, Leone, Tatsumi, can all of you distract the rest of them.? I'll fight her again, Lubbock, Mine, please cover me." ask Akame, all of them nodded as they prepared themselves to strike them.

"... eliminate." said her, dashed toward Yun.

Meanwhile at Naruto's side.

"Yun-chan, are you okay ?" ask Naruto, still cautious of his surroundings.

"yeah, it's not a problem, but, Na-chan, be careful of that woman's sword, somehow my instinct tell me that sword is dangerous, I'll take care of her. The rest of you please fight the rest of them." said Yun as she also dashed toward Akame.

"got it, Karasu, please protect us from the sniper around here ! Kazuha, Aoi, Miku, please go and observe our surroundings, Hikari, please protect my squad ! Kuon, Tōko, Koyasha ! three of you with me will fight them ! are we clear !?" whisper him with a commanding voice, which answered with a nod from all of them, plus a grin from both Tōko and Koyasha.

"okay then." said him, as he casted 'Fujin' to Yashaou, he also casted 'Fujin' to Tōko's, Koyasha's, and Kuon's weapons, "get ready... GO !"

And then, all of them clashed with each other.

_FLASHBACK END. _

The battle itself happens very fiercely, with the end result is draw, with some loses and some wins, but overall, noone died, the fight itself almost destroyed the area around them, with Mine's Pumpkin got overheated, Sheele's Extase cracked, Bulat's Incursio's armour dented, Leone remains uninjured (well, she got hit a LOT, but didn't look like has any injuries thanks to her super regeneration), Tatsumi's sword broken, Lubbock's arm got dislocated, Akame passed out from exhaustion, Naruto has to use Kurama's chakra, Yun broke her legs because she's using 'Shunpou' too much, Kuon's sword cut into 2, Kazuha has to use her 'Sanzen Sekai', Karasu's flintlock destroyed, Tōko broke her arm, Koyasha, Miku and Aoi just got some scratches, and Hikari successfully evacuated Naruto squad.

With the fight ended, Night Raid become incapacitated, then, after finally incapacitate their attacker, Naruto and co then interrogated them, well, not exactly an interrogation, as Naruto just ask them why they attack his group, which then unexpectedly answered by the green haired boy, in which then they learned that his name is Lubbock, that Naruto's group triggered his trap, with the answer they got is pretty much an expected answer, they then explained it to them why the trap could got triggered, how they got here, why they're in the Empire, all while knowing that they couldn't be trusted yet. Well, he's still kind enough to heal all of them with his jutsu, along with all of his wounded companions (thanks to Kurama for teaching him how to use his chakra to heal wounds).

Then, the misunderstanding solved, with now Night Raid sure that Naruto and co are at least not an enemy, then, still not fully trust them, the Night Raid's members still couldn't let them go, knowing that, Naruto and co didn't mind it, because, if their position reversed, they would do the same, and so, they'll negotiate with the Night Raid's leader, with only Naruto, Kuon, and Hikari went to Night Raid's base, guarded by Leone, Sheele, and Akame.

As they arrived in the base, they finally meet her, the leader of Night Raid, Najenda. Their first impression about her is she has a pretty weird sense of fashion, well, they'll tolerate it as they know that they're in another land with different cultures, but seriously, if they didn't being told before that she's a woman, they'll think Najenda as a man.

Then the negotiation begin, first, Najenda explained to them what Night Raid is, then after that, Naruto explained why they're here, and then they found out that this land know about the existence of Hinomoto, but under different name which is Wakoku, they know from Najenda that Hinomoto and the Empire once has a close relationship with each other, with the proof is Akame's Murasame and one other weapon named Yatsufusa. as in this land, a katana-type weapon is really rare in here, and Murasame and Yatsufusa itself forged around a thousand years ago.

Najenda has told them that from what she knows, Wakoku, or Hinomoto in their term, is now in warring states period, as Naruto corrects her by saying that now the warring states period in Hinomoto now already ended, with most of the states in Hinomoto now already in peace with each other, this news surprised Night Raid, but in a good way, and what surprised them more is that the fact that the three people in the front of them are one of the most influential warlords of the Hinomoto, especially to the fact that there are still 3 more warlords in the other place where the other members of Night Raid guard them (they kept the fact that almost all of the women there are Naruto's wife as secret).

After knowing who they really are, and from what her subordinate told her, Najenda has considering to recruit them into Night Raid, and when she tried to do that, the answer she got itself pretty expected, as Naruto, Kuon, and Hikari want to discuss it with the rest their group, Najenda allowed it, of course after reassuring them that even if they choose to not join them, Night Raid wouldn't eliminate them, and so, after some time waiting for the answer, she got a satisfying answer, with now Night Raid got a new 10 members, which is Naruto, Kuon, Hikari, Miku, Kazuha, Yun, Tōko, Koyasha, Karasu, and Erica. With the rest of their group decided to go back to Hinomoto, guarded by Lubbock and Sheele until they arrived in the port, after all of them already in the boat and left, they then come back to the base.

And now, after their previous fight, Night Raid knows that their new members are strong, but then, 'it wouldn't hurt to have some sparing between each other' thought them, so, a test being held by Night Raid, and the result itself surprised some members there, that could happen maybe because when they fought each other in the forest earlier, they're being caught in the heat of fight, so they didn't observe others fight, the results is that they only know the capability of the one who became their opponent.

Some of the example are when Koyasha and Tōko fought Leone and Bulat. Their battle astonished most of the people there, mainly because Koyasha and Tōko successfully cornering Bulat and Leone, although it's because Bulat and Leone didn't use their Teigu, but that itself already an impressive achievement, considering that both of them are pretty much the first and second physically strongest member of Night Raid, not to mention that both Koyasha and Tōko are doing that while laughing like a maniac.

The other example itself is when Naruto fought Akame, he showed an unusual technique, the same technique that dented Bulat's Incursio's armour, when asked what Teigu did he uses, his answer is he didn't use any Teigu.

He then offered an explanation that outside the Empire, Teigu aren't the only way to has any kind of superpower, like in his hometown, elemental nations, where people used chakra as their power, like Naruto's 'Rasengan' and 'Kage Bunshin', in Hinomoto itself, the people there has many ways to use some kind of superpower, like by using their Ki, their killing intent or aura, or even their own willpower. Which then will manifested into some kind of power, like Yun's 'Mizuchi', Kazuha's 'Sanzen Sekai', Miku's 'Bishamonten', or in extreme case, Hikari's ghost army which is a manifestation of the will of the Takeda's soldiers who died in the war.

And so, their adventure as an assassin begin, with the first mission they received are killing a man named Ogre, which executed successfully, and it continued to a man named Zanku, as then Kazuha and Yun managed to save Sheele from being eaten by Seryu's Teigu, Hekatonkheires. Then, during one of their mission, Naruto rescued a girl named Spear who is the daughter of the former prime minister Chouri (which caused her to become interested with him and then caused her to fall in love with him in the future), while he, Tatsumi, and Bulat managed killed all members of three beasts of Empire and protect Chouri, but unfortunately, Bulat die from the poison from one of the three beasts's Teigu, Black Marlin.

Not only that, he also rescued three girls named Air, Luna, and Fal from a group of psychopath that likes to torture people, as the three of them now taken care by Naruto and his wives as their students, Najenda, while didn't like that, approved it as long as Naruto didn't reveal his status as Night Raid's member.

During their journey as an assassin, the relationship between members of Night Raid has become closer, especially between Naruto and Akame, as she always talking with Naruto with a face of the maiden that is in love, this, noticed by his wives (their status as Naruto's wives are already known by all of them), and they approved her to become one of Naruto's wive if she want, but that's also only if Naruto accept her.

Few weeks later, some members of Night Raid have to come back to Hinomoto, by taking their status as warlords into consideration, they couldn't left their territory for too long, as Air, Luna, Fal, Sheele, and Lubbock also decided to go with them to request some reinforcement from Hinomoto, and so, the remaining members of Night Raid now is only Naruto, Hikari (because she's already decided to retire from her position as the ruler of Shinano, and her leaving Hinomoto indirectly told Kaoru and Yuugiri that both of them are now the temporary ruler of Shinano before she officially retired from her position), Yun, Kazuha (since the beginning, her position as the shogun already being taken care by Yū and Futaba), Karasu, and Erica. But, in addition, Night Raid now also has a connection with a big hidden army managed by Chouri, with Spear as the messenger between Night Raid and Chouri's army (he also approved Spear's crush toward Naruto).

Then, a big incident happens, Tatsumi, who now already become strong after inherited Bulat's Incursio and from all of the training he got from both Night Raid and Naruto, take part in a tournament for the money prize, which unexpectedly he gained an attention from the Empire's strongest general, Esdeath, as then it's revealed that she's fall in love at first sight with Tatsumi, which resulted in him being pulled by Esdeath to make him her husband, it took a lot of effort for him to escape her as he come back to Night Raid's base, exhausted both physically and mentally.

Few days later, the Empire found their base, then sent one member of Jaegers, an organisation created by Esdeath which is Dr. Stylish, along with all of his experimented army, to eliminate them, but, not only all of them survived, they also managed to kill Dr. Stylish. Not only that as now Night Raid also got 2 new members, first is Chelsea, the most efficient killer only second to Akame, and then Susanoo, a living Teigu owned by Najenda.

After that, during their one of their mission, Tatsumi and Mine has to fight against Seryu, one of the Jaegers member, as they managed to kill her all while also completing their mission, but, few days after that mission, the relationship between Tatsumi and Mine changed, as they now become a lover after Mine confessed her feelings to him.

Then, Night Raid and Jaegers clashed once again, in this fight, they managed to defeat Bols, the owner of Rubicante, then he chose to defects Jaegers once Night Raid has promised him that his family will be protected by them, Bols's defection affects both Kurome and Wave, while they relieved that Bols still alive, Kurome greatly disappointed by Bols action, while Wave now started to considering to defects too and joined Night Raid, but then didn't do it as he still needs to take care of Kurome with her dependency toward drugs.

Not long after that, a new organisation formed, an organisation named Wild Hunt led by Honest's son, Syura.

Wild Hunt, an organisation that hated by both Jaegers and Night Raid, spreading fear to the entire capital, as they're doing whatever they want as they pleased by abusing their own power and position, this make them become a target of assassination from both Night Raid and one of the members of Jaegers, Run.

This is the only moment where the remaining members of Jaegers work together with the Night Raid, as they succeeded in killing most members of Wild Hunt, leaving only Dorothea, Izou, and Syura alive as the three of them quickly escaped using Syura's Teigu, Shambhala. With Akame and Kurome secretly promised each other to come to their designated location, both agreed to fight to the death.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, their plan are already known by both Naruto and Wave, as they then managed to stop both of them from killing each other.

Then, they managed to repair their relationship by making Akame and Kurome make up with each other, then both Wave and Kurome now decided to also defect Jaegers, leaving only Run and Esdeath as the only member of Jaegers. Then, both Run and Night Raid continued their hunt to kill the remaining members of Wild Hunt, it succeeded when Yun offered herself to become the bait to lure and kill them alone, as that tactic really lured Syura out from his hiding place because of his lust for women, as then when he let his guard down, Yun managed to kill him by beheading him with a tanto that she hid really well.

And so, finally, the final war between revolutionary army against the Empire now broke out. With both side now going all-out in their attack, with the revolutionary army along with all members of Night Raid, reinforcement army from Chouri, and also reinforcement army from Hinomoto, led by Kuon, Miku, Tōko and Koyasha, Aoi, all members of Naruto-Squad, and most of his warlords friends, against the Empire with the remaining members of Wild Hunt, Empire's first and second strongest general, Esdeath and Budou.

In this war, both Naruto and Yun understand that Akame's Murasame is the key to defeat Esdeath, and so, both of them decided to sacrifice their Yashaou and Nenekirimaru to make a chance so that Akame's Murasame could kill Esdeath, and their sacrifice really worth it as Esdeath fail to destroy Murasame because it exchanged with Yun's Nenekirimaru for the first time and Naruto's Yashaou for the second time, because of that, Akame managed to land a clean hit to Esdeath, with the last attack wounded Esdeath from left shoulder to right leg, an guaranteed death, as that very last attack also destroyed Murasame.

Then Kazuha finally activated her 'Sanzen Sekai' which is a technique that allows her to summon a lot of sword, with Hikari also finally summon her ghost army, which unfortunately weakened a lot as it didn't summoned in Takeda clan's territory. Naruto, Yun, and Akame, taking advantage of that, took the sword summoned from Kazuha's 'Sanzen Sekai' and then continued their march.

Wave, Tatsumi, Mine, and Kurome now worked together to defeat Budou, the battle itself really fierce and violent, with Budou and his Adramelech literally spamming a lot of lighting everywhere, making it harder to attack him, then, thanks to Kazuha's 'Sanzen Sekai', as her swords launched like a projectile toward Budou, it neutralise his lighting by absorbing them into her swords and then channel it into the ground, giving them a chance to attack him, but, he still has his ace, as he then launch it toward them, Kurome, throw her Yatsufusa toward it, giving them an extra second to avoid it as Yatsufusa destroyed from it. Budou, now that he already used his ace, now he couldn't fight anymore as Adramelech also destroyed from being overcharged from using that attack, making him vulnerable now, as he then killed by Mine with a headshot.

Meanwhile, the remaining members of Wild Hunt now already in a deadmatch, with Izou killed with just one attack from Sheele's Extase, and Dorothea easily killed by Lubbock after he destroyed her Teigu.

Leone, now sneaking into the castle, with the help from Run that actually already switching side since the death of Syura. With both of them now searching for Honest to be captured end executed, but, instead of Honest, what they found terrified them, as they found a giant Teigu stored beneath the castle, and it's already activated, with the Emperor and Honest inside it.

Now, the Empire's last line of defence, the giant Teigu, Shikoutazer, now activated.

The last battle begin, with now all civilians in the capital already fully evacuated, an all-out battle begin. Tatsumi with his Incursio, Wave with his Grand Chariot, Mine with her Pumpkin, and all other battle oriented Teigu user now combined their power, with also the help from Naruto as he used Kurama's chakra to its limit, Konami as she already done chanting her jutsu to summon a meteor, Koyasha as she released her white snake from the seal, Mari as already fully charged her sword with her Ki, Miku with her summoned "Bishamonten', Kazuha with her 'Sanzen Sekai', and Yun as she already prepared to use 'Mizuchi'.

The battle itself resulted in the destruction of the capital, the symbol of fear in the Empire, Shikoutazer finally could be destroyed, the Emperor and Honest now being captured, as then both of them executed, with the Emperor executed in the painless way which is beheading, as he became the last person ever executed on guiltotine in both Empire's and Kingdom's history, meanwhile Honest, executed in the most painful way, as he executed by having his body cut little by little, and thank to the alchemy he practiced on his body, it makes him really hard to die, making this way of execution become a lot more longer than how it should be, making him screaming in pain until his death.

And so, after the final war of the Empire done, the Kingdom formed, an alliance between The Kingdom and Hinomoto formed, especially an alliance with Oda, Matsudaira, Nagao, Takeda, Ashikaga, and Hōjō clan.

Then, with all of this shit done, now Naruto and his wives finally decided to to go back to Hinomoto, but, it's not Naruto if there's not suprise, because, just before they go back to Hinomoto, he confronted by Akame and Spear in the front of all his friends, as both of them confessed their feelings to him, and literally ask him to marry them, well, this surprised Naruto a little bit, but because he already knows about their feelings, he's not that surprised, and, because all other people around him already know about that, they just smirked with a little amazed face while watching that, while Naruto's wives just nodded their head in understanding as they pretty much already approved those 2 to become one of his wives, as Naruto then accept their feelings and proposed them.

After they come back to Hinomoto, a welcome party being held by all of his friends, this is a welcome back party for him which also counted as celebration party for a war he just won (and also secretly a celebration of the increasement members in his harem, not that he knows).

Then, after they come back to Hinomoto, a really big change happen in Takeda clan, with now Hikari officially retired from her position as the ruler of Shinano, she then pass her position to both of her sisters, Kaoru and Yuugiri. But, she still hasn't retired yet from her position as the head clan of Takeda, as ruling a clan and ruling your own territory is a different thing and she herself still thought that her sisters are still not ready yet to ruling both their own territory and clan at the same time, and so she decided to not retired as the head clan yet to solve all complicated problems in their clan before she pass her position to her sisters.

The same thing also happened in Hōjō clan as Sakuya also retired from both of her position as the ruler of Sagami and the head clan of Hōjō, as she passed her position to her sister in law, which is Oboro.

And then, some times later, after the situation in the Kingdom finally stabilized, as the proof of the formed alliance between them, both Hinomoto and Kingdom sent their people to each other as an cultures exchange program, with Run and Chelsea from Kingdom, and Erica and Koi from Hinomoto.

And after that, for at least a year, Naruto and his wives could finally enjoyed some peace, without having to go into war again, didn't have to get involved in complicated conflict again, and so on, as they really enjoyed it.

Before the start of another war, which in the future would be known as the Mibu war, but that's a story for another time.

As they done reminiscing their past, now Naruto and co already done with their tour around Mino and Owari. As they're now on their way to go home, all while chatting happily, when suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo, it's been a long time, Naruto." said the owner of the hand. But in a flash, Yun quickly grabbed the arm of the newcomer, twisted it, then kick the owner of the hand right into the stomach, with a kick hard enough that it sent the owner of the hand flying a few metres before he landed on his leg while skidded back.

Naruto surprised when he hear that voice but at the same time also pissed, "Jiraiya." said him with cold voice, as he turned around, only to see the face of the people that had betrayed him, all when he had done his mission even when it mean that he almost die to fulfill it.

**Well, I'm done, you know, I'm really sorry for the very late update, because as I has stated at the beginning of this chapter, I forgot about this story, but I mean, it couldn't be helped you know, when almost every single day (except Saturday and Sunday) you got around 2-3 session of online class, with each session last for around an hour, along a bonus homework that when given today, you have to collect it in the designated time, all while most of your homework either making video, or making some long ass documents, you'll find yourself forget about this, and also, I made this long ass chapter not as apology (for me, a story with around 5-6k words/chapter is counted as a chapter with decent amount of words, not too much, and not too little), but that's simply because I didn't know how to end this chapter, so I just write it until I found an appropriate scene to end this chapter, well, after all of this. **

**I'm really really really sorry !**


End file.
